


Serendipia

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (No los reciben pero sí algo más), (demasiado libre), (o eso creen), Amor libre, BAMF Loki, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Loki hace lo que quiere (cuando puede), Loki necesita un abrazo, M/M, Menciones de tortura, Pobre Loki, Romance sin amor, Thor no es estúpido, Tony necesita un abrazo, Y es el mejor hermano
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic en pausa Tras un encuentro casual (que en realidad no lo es) Tony decide vengarse de Loki por haberlo usado, y para demostrarle que no se parecen en nada como sugirió. Sin embargo, como suele ocurrir con Tony, descubre más de lo que busca, y la captura de un conflictivo (y conflictuado) dios asgardiano prueba ser una de las mejores decisiones de su vida. Después de todo, los más grandes descubrimientos casi siempre fueron por casualidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Serendipia: descubrimiento o hallazgo realizado por accidente, casualidad, inesperado y afortunado, de cosas que no se están buscando ni investigando, pero que son la solución para otro problema que se tenía.

 

_Tony Stark siempre se ha jactado de su apertura; económica, moral, mental, intelectual, social y sexual entre otras, y unas más que otras. Su filosofía es que atarse a lo establecido sólo sirve para anclarse e impedir el movimiento, el progreso. Es una de las claves de su éxito. Respeta su legado pero abraza con más fuerza a su presente._

_En cuanto a estas cuestiones de apertura, y en lo que respecta a la sexual, no es un hecho conocido pero sí un rumor esparcido en ciertos círculos; que le da igual si se tratan de unas caderas insinuantes acompañadas de unos senos prodigiosos o un pecho ancho y unos brazos fuertes, mientras haya categoría y una belleza particular, él tiene un lugar en su cama si el acompañante se muestra digno._

_O así había sido durante años, en los que su actividad sexual era tan intensa como la empresarial, hasta que Afganistán ocurrió, el camino armamentista cambió y Pepper Potts tuvo un lugar más importante en su vida, en pocas palabras, antes de Iron Man._

_Pero dicen que hay hábitos que son dificiles de cambiar, y cuando no se quiere, es un poco más complicado todavía. Así que con un nuevo sentido en su vida y algunas prioridades, Tony Stark comenzó una nueva senda, acmpañada de viejos conocidos. El alcohol en mayor medida y el sexo en pequeñas dosis, la suficiente como para que no eche de menos otras cosas._

_Pepper lo sabe y se ha convencido que no le molesta, no había ninguna clausula de exclusividad ni un anillo acompañándole cuando firmó el contrato que le daba pleno control de las Industrias Stark._ _Sólo le ha pedido que sea discreto, y vaya que lo ha sido, ella sabe que ha tenido encuentros (es claro que nunca faltan voluntarios) pero no ha habido ni rumores ni pruebas, y viniendo de Tony 'Soy el rey del mundo' Stark, es una proeza._

_Tony por su parte es feliz con su nueva posición, por el momento, una mente activa como la suya requiere constantemente de estímulo en aspectos casi tan diversos como su apertura, por eso a veces se permite usar su viejo estatus de millonario, filántropo y playboy (aunque no hay nada de filantrópico en el acto) para aparecer en las fiestas exclusivas donde los asistentes juegan a ser depredarores y presas, aunque a él siempre le ha gustado ser el depredador. Ahí es donde ha encontrado algunos de los mejores_ estímulos _que su mente y su riesgoso modo de vida le demandan._

_Fue ahí donde Tony encontró uno de los pocos misterios que no ha podido resolver, y una de las (aún menos) personas que cree dignas de recordar._

_Todo empieza. como casi siempre comienza esto. Mucho alcohol, gente, un objetivo y un juego silente de seducción._

_Esa vez se trata de una figura esbelta como había habido otras, generosas proporciones, ropa adecuada, sugerente y apenas suficiente, la espalda descubierta y la larga melena negra no es lo que atraen su atención (sólo la mantienen), ni siquiera su cadente caminar, un sutil contoneo y un paso firme y seguro de quien se sabe por encima de otros, él había encontrado muchas así, poseedoras de una altivez retadora, una que ni Pepper posee. Aún así no es eso lo que (por primera vez en muchos años) le hace estar dispuesto a ser presa y predador._

_Cuando ella se gira para verlo, su mundo da un vuelco, sus ojos,_ esos ojos _, piensa, esmeraldas que parecieran destellar._

_El juego es breve el flirteo inútil, él puede poseer el mundo si quisiera, ella puede poseerlo del mismo modo. Voluntad y disposición, dos palabras gloriosas dan a Anthony Stark una noche que jamás olvidará. La mujer es una fiera y una tierna beata por igual, revuelven las sábanas con versiones del acto que harían ruborizar a muchos, y después de que las energías les abandonan, viene el relajante abrazo en sus delgados y aún así, firmes brazos, que le rodean con ternura y paciencia._

_Para ser sinceros no han cruzado mas que unas palabras, la mayor parte de la comunicación durante la noche es a base de gestos, miradas y toda suerte de sonidos guturales hasta la madrugada cuando el día nace y su noche de pasión vive sus últimos momentos._

_\--¿Cuándo te veo otra vez? --pregunta Tony dando su mejor esfuerzo por no parecer interesado (desesperado) por una respuesta positiva._

_\--No puedo decirte cuándo pero sí que nos volveremos a ver. Ya lo hicimos una vez._

_Su voz es deliciosa y Tony si pregunta si hay algo en ella que no lo sea, al repasar las palabras se halla preguntándose cuándo se conocieron, está seguro que la recordaría, aún si estaba demasiado ebrio._

_—¿Cuándo te conocí?_

_—Hace algunos meses —ella hace una pausa y se pone de pie—, aunque no te culpo que no me recuerdes, no me viste así, Stark._

_El timbre cambia de pronto, sigue siendo suave y sibilante, como un murmullo, pero el tono es un poco más grueso… una voz de hombre. La comprensión lo manda de pie de inmediato._ ’No otra vez’ _se dice una y otra vez, detesta cuando se confunde._

_La mujer sigue ahí, en su gloriosa desnudez de pie cerca de la ventana, bañada por las luces de la noche. Tony tiene que preguntarle dónde se operó, el cambio es perfecto._

_—Sé que no debe gustarte que te pregunten esto, pero ¿eres un chico o una chica? no que me moleste pero me agradaría saberlo._

_—Chico la mayor parte del tiempo —dice—, otras una chica —finaliza con la misma voz aterciopelada._

_—¿Quién eres? —pregunta cauteloso, alarmas se encienden en su interior al ver que ella manipula su teléfono, pero permanece tranquilo. Jamás podrá tener acceso._

_—Entiendo que no me recuerdes viéndome así —dice la chica ahora con voz de hombre—, pero que no recuerdes mi voz me hiere profundamente._

_Tony sólo puede preguntarse cuán ebrio estaba la vez que le conoció._

_La mujer se gira para verlo, sus ojos destellan verde como lo imaginó cuando la vio, pero esta vez no es embobamiento, de verdad están chispeando luz verde. Ella extiende los brazos y un destello dorado le rodea, poco a poco un atuendo cubre su figura ahora modificada, algunos (varios para su gusto) centímetros más de altura, y el cabello un poco recortado, el rostro finalmente corresponde con la voz._

_—Loki —murmura con descrédito._

_—Bien hecho Stark._

_—¿Cómo...?_

_—Me gustaría quedarme a contar los detalles pero temo que tengo poco tiempo. Ahora que tengo esto, debo irme._

_Tony aún no razona todo lo que ese encuentro implica, pero sí se enfoca en las implicaciones que Loki tenga su teléfono. Sonríe seguro._

_—Fue divertido pero lamento decepcionarte, sólo te llevas un portapapeles muy caro. No te servirá de nada._

_—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_

_—Los de tu clase no saben de estas cosas._

_—Ya lo dije una vez, no hay otros de mi clase, y si lo dices por Thor..._

_—A veces aún le maravilla la televisión._

_—Sí supongo que sí, pero se los dijo, ¿no? no llevamos la misma sangre —voltea a verlo, Tony se halla asintiendo, Loki sonríe—. Entonces no te atrevas a vernos como idénticos. No lo somos._

_—¡Oye! —Tony grita y trata de darle alcance e impedirle irse, aunque no le queda claro si es para que no huya o para que se quede con él otro rato._

_—Agradezco tu colaboración —hace una reverencia burlona como Natasha lo hizo una vez ante él—. ¿Sabes? creo que nos parecemos más de lo que quiero reconocer. Ya lo comprobaremos, nos veremos después._ _Por cierto, tienes razón, fue divertido_

_Desaparece dejando a Tony con una frase lista, las palabras se pierden en su mente mientras se llena de pensamientos de muchas clases. Entre ellos hay muchos confundidos, no termina de entender que pasó lo que pasó, y hay otros molestos, por haber permitido que pasara, y por no poder negar que sí, fue divertido._

_Aunque como muchas de las cosas buenas de la vida (de ésas que valen la pena), se lo guarda sólo para él._

* * *

Durante los meses que llevan como equipo, los Vengadores se han encontrado con toda clase de contrincantes. Algunos no son mas que pequeños necios con grandes egos, otros (los menos) son seres más racionales y con planes más complejos, claro que éstos son las verdaderas amenazas. 

Ninguno está seguro si el revoltoso hermano de Thor puede ser incluido en este segundo grupo (es claro que no pueden considerarlo en el primero). Después de que el rubio anunció que Loki escapó de prisión en Asgard, SHIELD puso en alerta a todos sus contactos de inteligencia, nada pasó ni ese ni los días venideros, hasta casi cuatro meses después en que hubo un reporte de avistamiento en Europa, desde entonces ha habido diversos encuentros, algunos han terminado en combate pero nada comparado con la batalla de Nueva York, ha habido incluso unos en lo que lo único que se intercambian son palabras. 

Los avistamientos no han sido pocos, tampoco es que sean demasiados. SHIELD tiene designados a analistas y especialistas para el estudio y análisis de las acciones del hermano de Thor (de aquéllas que saben) para la búsqueda de patrones y poder deducir qué es lo que planea, pero hasta este momento, sólo se han concluido dos opciones: o Loki es un experto ocultando sus planes, o no tiene ninguno. 

Al principio pidieron ayuda a Thor, pero ahora saben que el príncipe jamás será contratado como consultor por SHIELD pues no pudo aportar nada. Hay quienes creen que debajo de esos músculos y perfecta fisonomía no hay mucho intelecto, y otros suponen que no es muy sincero (ta vez no detesta tanto a su hermano como clama), sea lo que sea nadie se ha atrevido a demandarle nada. Es una fuerza formidable por sí mismo y nadie lo quiere como enemigo (y por consiguiente a todo Asgard). 

Por tanto, la situación de Loki aún es una incógnita en espera de resolución, pero tampoco es algo en lo que inviertan demasiado tiempo, han surgido otros enemigos que son una amenaza más presente, como Doom. 

La aparición del líder de Latveria ha representado un reto para los héroes, con una capacidad intelectual y de habilidad del calibre de Stark (hay quienes dicen que mayor para irritación del millonario), cada ataque ha implicado una batalla con sus consecuentes daños y bajas. Siempre lo han repelido pero hasta ese momento no han podido detenerlo. El factor magia es lo que los pone en mayor desventaja.

Como si no bastara con esa situación, después de ocho meses de su reaparición, Loki comenzó a ser visto durante los encuentros que los Vengadores tienen con Doom. Sólo ha servido para generar más dudas en torno suyo, pues nunca ha intervenido ni se ha conseguido comprobar si hay alguna conexión entre esos dos. 

En una de esas batallas Loki finalmente interviene, aunque no del modo que esperarían los héroes. Algunos de los robots de Doom se han enfocado en atacar con saña a Thor, y cuando consiguen derribarlo y parecen listos para un ataque devastador contra el Dios del Trueno, es cuando el hechicero aparece inutilizando los robots, pero sólo unos cuantos y lo suficiente para que el otro se recupere y regrese a la pelea, entonces desaparece. 

Es apresurado decir que Loki aparece para vigilar que Thor no esté en verdadero peligro, pero con el paso del tiempo se acumulan cuatro intervenciones suyas de este tipo. 

Pero tener a dos hechiceros de alta categoría como enemigos (no importa que Loki no haya hecho nada aún, no ha perdido su estatus de enemigo) ha puesto a SHIELD ha trabajar, específicamente a Tony, que aún funge como su consultor. El Director Fury le ha pedido construir alguna medida de contención para usuarios de magia, y Stark, como todo genio curioso, ha accedido.

* * *

Aún nadie sabe de lo que pasó entre él y el asgardiano por adopción, ha pasado todos esos meses en vilo esperando por el momento en que Loki usaría la información que pudo obtener de su teléfono en contra suya, pero nada pasó. 

Nada que afectara a otros, porque el asgardiano decía la verdad, y no es como Thor. De algún modo supo desencriptar la información de su teléfono y saquear dos cuentas bancarias. No fue una gran pérdida comparándola con todo lo que posee, pero sin duda sí es una pequeña fortuna. Había más información pero Loki no parece dispuesto a usarla. 

Reconoce que decía la verdad, han vuelto a verse pero ninguno ha mencionado el encuentro. Tony admite que ha echado de menos la intensidad de la experiencia. Dios asgardiano o no, maniático o no… fue sensacional. 

Pero no se lo perdona, Loki se aprovechó (muy bien) de sus debilidades, y no conforme con eso le robó y se atrevió a decirle que eran parecidos. 

Lo peor de todo, Tony le echa de menos. 

Se toma como objetivo personal construir los mecanismos de detención que Fury quiere. Hay interés y curiosidad más que sentido del deber, aún detesta la magia (quizá más que antes) porque no consigue entenderla, y quiere hacerlo, comprenderla y saber combatirla, y apresar a Loki y hacerlo pagar sus crímenes (y esa humillación trata de convencerse).

Le toma algunas semanas completar el producto, al menos en su primera fase, ya que no tiene una forma real de probarlo, se ha limitado a simulaciones en entornos virtuales producidos a partir de todos los datos recabados de sus encuentros con Loki y Doom.

Finalmente llega el día en el que puede probar su utilidad.  Y sin saberlo (o tal vez sí sabiendo pero sin darse cuenta), Tony Stark está por recibir más de lo que esperaba. 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony lo consigue, no sabe qué hacer con eso, sólo sabe que va a disfrutarlo.

Los Vengadores son llamados, el objetivo de los robots de Doom esta vez es un concurrido centro de negocios. Tony envía un grupo de pequeños drones para rastrear el entorno, detesta que Loki sea tan diferente de Doom, mientras que el de Latveria quiere que todos lo vean, el de Asgard busca ocultarse. No está seguro si el asgardiano aparecerá, pero si Doom hace presencia es seguro que Loki también lo hará, y Tony está listo.

Los Vengadores arriban y el Capitán ya tiene una estrategia, comunica a cada uno sus posiciones y se ponen en acción. Los daños hasta ahora no son tan catastróficos como suelen ser cuando Doom está involucrado, la batalla sigue el curso que se ha tornado habitual hasta ahora. Thor, Hulk y Iron Man son el frente de la batalla, mientras que los demás se encargan de fijar el perímetro de seguridad y evacuarlo, para después apoyar en lo que pueden.

Después de muchos minutos de batalla, parece que ésta tendrá el resultado acostumbrado pero una inesperada oleada de robots y la llegada de Doom colocan la pelea en un nuevo nivel, ése en el que Tony maldice su decisión de no invertir más recursos en armas, para esas alturas Thor y Hulk son los que mantienen a raya a los robots. Tony hace lo que puede pero el traje ha sido seriamente dañado y requiere apartarse por un momento.

Eventualmente las cosas toman un rumbo inesperado, los robots separan a Thor y Hulk, y Doom enfrenta al asgardiano, que claro, responde hábilmente a todo lo que el otro le lanza. Tony siempre ha sabido que Thor es un ejército por sí mismo, y a veces sospecha que contiene su poder para que la diferencia no sea tan humillante al compararse con los demás. Como sea, no está seguro de qué es lo que Loki ha visto distinto en ese momento, porque sin que Thor parezca estar en desventaja aparece para pelear al lado de su hermano, lo cual sin duda alegra a Thor, se nota no sólo por su sonrisa, sus movimientos y ataques son de pronto más enérgicos, recobrando la ventaja que había perdido hasta ese momento.

—¡Basta Thor! —le grita Loki—, ¡olvida a los robots!, ¡ataca a Doom!

Tony está sorprendido, esto es nuevo.

—¿Qué dices?, ¡es más divertido así!

—¡No hay tiempo para eso!, ¡házlo!

—¡Siempre te he dicho que recuerdes tu lugar, hermano!, ¡Nadie da órdenes al hijo de Odin! —exclama Thor enfurecido, Tony asume de inmediato que no es la respuesta que Loki quería escuchar.

—No te entrometas, esta pelea no te corresponde Loki. Te lo dije -Doom vocifera.

—Y yo te dije qué pasaría si lo atacabas con esa tontería que quisiste construir.

—Nadie da órdenes a Doom, y tú menos que nadie. No conoces el honor, faltaste a tu palabra.

Loki sonríe.

—Recuerda cómo me llaman. No es mi culpa que ese metal en tu cara te haya dañado el cerebro.

Tony deja escapar una risa, por fortuna sólo sus compañeros pueden oírla, no quiere ser el objeto de la ira de Doom. Pero parece que Loki sí, pues sigue haciendo comentarios burlones, enojando más y más al otro villano. Al mismo tiempo trata de dirigir la atención de Thor al enemigo, pero su hermano sigue divertido golpeando robots.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Loki finalmente alejándose de su hermano y agrega socarronamente—, ¿no vas a probar tu juguete?, ¿tienes miedo de atacar a alguien que es más fuerte que tú?

—¡No sabes de qué hablas!, ¡no eres rival para Doom!

—No —Loki sonríe—, tú no eres rival para Loki.

Como todo buen narcisista y egocéntrico, Tony sabe qué clase de comentarios hieren más que cualquiera, sin duda Loki también los sabe, causan el efecto deseado y Doom ataca directamente a Loki sin que Thor se de cuenta al principio, para cuando lo hace, los dos hechiceros están enfrascados en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, complicando cualquier intento del dios del rayo para atacar a la distancia sin el riesgo de dañar a su hermano. Eso resuelve algunas dudas en torno a los sentimientos del príncipe heredero por el menor.

La pelea se mantiene algunos minutos, en los que Tony es testigo de muestras de magia en combate, y reconoce que ahora tiene un poco de respeto por los dos hechiceros, repentinamente escucha a Fury gritarle a través del dispositivo de comunicación, demandándole que eche a andar su plan. Tony supone que no es un buen momento para repetir las palabras de Thor y Doom, sobre que nadie le da órdenes, así que actúa. Envía a todos de los drones para que traten de acercarse como una distracción.

Mientras, la batalla sigue sin un ganador seguro, los drones no han conseguido acercarse demasiado. Tony ve que Doom sostiene una especie de bastón, báculo, '¡qué cliché!' piensa sonriente pensando en Gandalf y la linternita del destino de Loki, apunta a Thor y dispara una esfera de energía sin que Loki pueda detenerlo. Tony espera que Thor la desvíe con su martillo como hace con todo, pero a pesar de que lo intenta, el golpe de energía lo lanza contra el piso aunque sin daño aparente, sólo un gesto de sorpresa. 'Cliché pero efectivo' se dice.

—Creíste que lo habías hecho, pero nadie engaña a Doom.

—Definitivamente no has oído suficiente de mi, ¿verdad? —replica Loki.

—Ni tú de mi —dice Doom y muestra una segunda versión aún más cliché de la lamparita del destino. Esta vez es más como una varita, Tony piensa en Harry Potter.

O estos hechiceros no tienen imaginación, o los humanos saben más de magia de lo que creen.

Él no sabe de qué se trata pero sin duda Loki lo sabe bien, puede ver su gesto apático cambiar de pronto por uno sorprendido, lanza un ataque contra Doom y desaparece justo en el momento que Doom lanza su hechizo con la varita (no puede pensarlo de otro modo), Loki reaparece frente a su hermano, después sólo se escucha un estruendo cuando recibe el ataque.

Tony queda cegado algunos segundos pero se apresura a actuar, se acerca al lugar del impacto y se encuentra a Thor parpadeando perplejo, tratando de entender qué pasó, y (sabe) busca a su hermano, él divisa primero a Loki. Es una perfecta imagen de esa ocasión en la Torre Stark después del evento con el Teseracto, Loki se arrastra (o lo intenta) lejos de un cráter.

—¡Ahora vez Loki de Ningún-lado!, ¡este es el poder de Víctor von Doom! —grita el de Latveria, parece satisfecho con el resultado y desaparece.

Tony comparte la teoría de Loki, traer esa máscara de metal todo el tiempo debe haberle dañado el cerebro.

Regresa la mirada al hechicero asgardiano, detiene a tiempo a Thor de ir a ayudarlo, le muestra el artefacto que construyó y le hace entender que es el momento de actuar (sólo espera que el príncipe acepte) si Thor se pone necio, él no tiene ninguna clase de poder para obligarlo.

Thor asiente, y él se siente extático, finalmente pondrá sus manos sobre Loki (en un sentido figurativo, trata de convencerse).

Deja que Thor tome la iniciativa, porque puede visualizar perfectamente cómo sucederá todo.

Como espera, Loki se pone de inmediato a la defensiva al verlos acercarse, se pone precariamente de pie, sin darles la espalda mira alrededor aprisa, busca una ruta de escape.

—Loki —dice Thor.

—Aléjate —sisea el hechicero—, me iré y no tendrán problemas, ¡aléjate Thor!

Sólo Tony se percata de lo que el comportamiento de Loki implica, más que las palabras la forma en que las dice, está desesperado, no puede desaparecer en ese momento, el ataque debió afectarle de algún modo y Tony no va a darle tiempo para que se recupere.

—Loki —dice Thor de nuevo y se acerca.

Loki tensa la quijada y hace lo que parece una posición defensiva pero no ataca, lo que confirma su teoría, y sin duda hace que Thor comprenda lo mismo, pues acorta rápidamente la distancia con su hermano y ambos comienzan a forcejear mientras Loki maldice y Thor trata de razonar con él, eventualmente queda claro quién es más fuerte de los dos. Thor sujeta firmemente a Loki contra el piso mientras inmoviliza sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Tony siente una breve simpatía por el hechicero, sabe lo doloroso que es esa posición (muchos encuentros con la autoridad en sus años jóvenes dan testimonio) pero recuerda cuál es su decisión y se acerca, aunque aún con un poco de miedo.

Loki es como un gato acorralado: sisea, gruñe y sigue forcejeando, a pesar de que es obvio que no conseguirá nada. Una bolsa llena de gatos, dijo Bruce aquella vez en el Hellicarrier, la primera vez que el equipo se reunió, y Tony coincide con él, no es un gato, son muchos gatos furiosos, él hace su mejor esfuerzo por no dejarse intimidar.

—Thor —exclama Loki cuando, al parecer, comprende que no tiene escapatoria—, ¿vas a entregarme a los mortales?, ¿tienes idea de lo que harán conmigo?

—No se los permitiré, pero no puedo dejarte ir.

—¡Sí puedes!, ¡no he hecho nada!

—No has hecho nada nuevo aún, sigues siendo un criminal prófugo aquí, en Asgard y en Jotunheim. No puedo permitirte huir.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto!, ¡te he ayudado!, ¿qué crees que iba a ocurrirte si Víctor te hubiera atacado?

—No Loki

Esas dos palabras parecen tener un efecto inmediato, Loki se calla y baja la cabeza, parece que se ha rendido Tony se envalentona y se acerca, pero el hermano menor de pronto echa hacia atrás su cabeza con fuerza, dándole de lleno a Thor en la cara. Thor flaquea un poco en su agarre y Loki está listo para aprovecharlo pero al final no tiene éxito, Thor se recupera pronto y Loki no parece estar en su mejor condición.

Es un poco (bastante admite) aterrador ver al invencible Thor sangrar profusamente de la nariz mientras el otro (pareciendo ahora más un tigre que un gato) sigue retorciéndose y maldiciendo.

—¡Ahora Hijo de Stark!

Tony reacciona con el llamado de Thor, y se apresura mostrando su dispositivo: un collar metálico con una parpadeante luz verde. Loki lo contempla un instante, seguramente entiende que es para él, pues comienza a forcejear todavía más, Thor gruñe, empieza a enfurecerse.

—¡Basta ya Loki, ríndete! —declara Thor.

—¡No! —replica obstinadamente el menor.

—No tienes oportunidad, ¿es que has olvidado todo lo que has hecho? ¡Escapaste!, ¡mataste a muchos!

—¿Creías que iban a dejarme ir sin pelear?

—¡Era tu castigo!, ¡así lo decidió Padre!

—¡Así lo impuso Odín!, ¿tienes idea en qué consistió mi juicio? —finaliza con un tono irónico

—No...

—¡Porque no tuviste el valor de estar presente!, ¿crees que me dio oportunidad de explicar por qué lo hice?

—¿Qué? —pregunta Tony—, ¿vas a decir que fue tu gemelo malvado?

—¡¿Qué sabes tú Stark?! —sisea hacia él—, ¿en este patético reino que llamas hogar al menos te dan oportunidad de defenderte, ¿alguna vez has preguntado a Thor cómo es la justicia en Asgard?

Tony está admirado, para estar en la situación que está, Loki sabe manejarse muy bien con las palabras, ha conseguido interesarlo tras percibir el tono de desagrado y el gesto de Thor.

Tony voltea a Thor, quien aprisa ejerce más fuerza sobre su hermano.

—Padre fue justo.

—¡No sabes de qué hablas!

—No eres la víctima.

—¡Pero tampoco el único victimario!

—Eso dices siempre.

—¿Insistes que merecía lo de Nidavellir?

Tony pasa saliva, los niveles de irritación que percibe en Thor es algo nuevo. Tal vez deba irse.

—¿Cuántas veces demandarás que me disculpe por eso?

—¡No te estoy pidiendo que te disculpes!, ¡quiero que me escuches!

—¿Escucharte?, ¿a ti? —pregunta el rubio con mofa— ya no más, no estoy de humor para tus mentiras.

—¡Y qué hay de las tuyas! —vocifera Loki.

Thor abre bastante los ojos, después frunce el ceño y murmura.

—Lo siento hermano.

Coloca su martillo sobre los brazos inmovilizados de Loki, obligándolo a inclinarse (más) contra el piso, le toma por el cabello echando hacia atrás su cabeza (el movimiento se ve doloroso) y exponiendo su cuello.

Tony ve el gesto de horror del hechicero cuando lo ve acercarse, aún así sigue peleando, tratando inútilmente de liberarse. Reconoce que Loki es endemoniadamente necio, y que siente un poco de lástima (quizá mucha) pero no va a arrepentirse a esas alturas, aún así no puede acercarse lo suficiente para colocárselo. Al ver esto y evidentemente harto, Thor retira su martillo y antes de que Tony proteste, el dios del trueno da un golpe contra la cabeza del hechicero mandándolo a la inconsciencia al instante. Tony abre la boca en una reacción de horror a pesar de que sabe que Thor no lo mató, pues nota no usó mucha fuerza, como si supiera cuánta necesitaba para dejar inconsciente a su hermano.

Tony está pasmado, tiene miedo de ver a Thor y su gesto frustrado, con cautela y lentamente se inclina junto al cuerpo y coloca al collar hasta que oye un clic y ve la luz pasar de verde a roja, señal que está bien colocado.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —grita Clint mientras se acerca a toda prisa—, ¡lo mataste! —exclama encantado.

—Claro que no —responde antes que Thor—, sólo lo dejó inconsciente.

Para ese momento Natasaha y Steve les dan alcance, puede ver a Bruce a lo lejos, Tony no lo culpa que mantenga su distancia, no puede estar seguro de la eficiencia de su dispositivo hasta que Loki despierte.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —pregunta Clint—, ¿por qué no acabamos con nuestra miseria y le damos un tiro?

—Querrás decir con su miseria —interviene Natasha.

—No, no me equivoqué, nuestra porque él es justo eso, si lo matamos, acabamos con ella —sonríe y hace mofa de su increíble velocidad al tomar su arco y cargar una flecha.

Tony abre bastante los ojos, no está seguro de cuánto daño pueda hacerle al asgardiano caído pero no puede permitírselo, sin embargo sabe que no reacciona tan rápido como para detenerlo.

Un trueno retumba de pronto. Clint se detiene y baja de inmediato el arco, Tony entiende a la perfección por qué con sólo ver el rostro serio del dios, al igual que cuando parecía estar a punto de perder la paciencia, sabe que no admitirá ninguna clase de discusión. Una clase de poder que nadie quiere retar.

—¿Y entonces qué hacemos con él? —pregunta Steve.

—Lo llevaremos a la Torre, mientras decidimos qué hacer.

Clint y Natasha están listos para protestar.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Thor adelantándose a las quejas de los asesinos —debo llevarlo a Asgard, pero necesito tiempo.

—Claro grandote —sonríe Tony—, no será problema.

—De hecho sí lo será —responde Natasha, claro, siempre Natasha—. No tienes las condiciones para asegurar que puedes mantenerlo bajo control

Tony lo medita sólo unos segundos, en los que ve el descrédito de Natasha, la duda de Steve, la esperanza de Thor y la molestia de Clint, y guiña un ojo hacia el asgardiano.

—Claro que lo tenemos.

* * *

 

Tony ha escuchado muchas veces la expresión "como niño en Navidad", la comprendió hasta que fue adulto y desde entonces se ha topado con muchos momentos en los que puede aplicarla, como ahora que finalmente ha capturado al Timador.

El traslado de Loki a la Torre no tiene nada de épico como fue su captura esa vez después de la gran batalla; en aquella ocasión, a pesar de su aparente estado de rendición, le tomó a Thor al menos diez minutos someter a su hermano. Ahora en ese estado inconsciente, Thor lo lleva sin ningún problema, aunque Tony reconoce que no se sentirá tranquilo hasta que no lo vea en la celda. Por los gestos de los otros, comprueba que piensan lo mismo.

La primer parada una vez que llegan a la Torre Stark es el piso donde albergarán a Loki. Es la zona mejor resguardada, y después de su laboratorio personal, la más restringida. Ha hecho todo lo que puede hacerse para crear una celda de alta seguridad, ha hecho pruebas con Hulk y ha podido contenerlo eficientemente. Está orgulloso de sí mismo, para variar.

Dejan al hechicero ahora prisionero (esa palabra le sabe fantástica), Thor insiste en quedarse, dice que no se irá hasta que esté completamente seguro que el dispositivo sirve, Tony no lo toma como una ofensa que dude de él, porque posiblemente a Thor no le importa si funciona o no, sólo quiere estar con Loki, por sentido de culpabilidad por lo que hizo o porque quiere hacerle compañía para cuando despierte.

—De acuerdo beach boy, quédate si quieres, nosotros mortales necesitamos un descanso en nuestras camitas, y en el caso del Cerebro de pájaro, su nido.

Natasha da un codazo a Clint antes de que proteste y lo apresura a irse.

—Estaré alerta por cualquier cosa que necesites, Thor —dice Steve.

—Gracias amigo Steve.

—Lindo, muy lindo, pero necesito un baño y mi siesta de belleza —Tony apura a los demás a irse, nadie dice nada pero nota la ceja levantada de Natasha y finge no darse cuenta de su sospecha, no hay ningún indicativo de que planee algo.

Aunque siendo Tony Stark claro que planea.

Y como esa frase del niño y la Navidad, no puede esperar para abrir su regalo, no literalmente claro (pero algo en él sí lo quiere). El equipo deja a los dos hermanos, van directo al elevador, conforme éste sube va quedando vacío. Tony les ha asignado un piso a cada uno, que funge como vivienda temporal cuando tienen que reunirse. Al final, sólo él llega al último piso (claro, es su Torre, tiene derecho al penthouse).

Pepper no está en la ciudad, por tanto puede disponer de todo el tiempo que quiera para su pequeño proyecto.

—¿Hay alguna novedad, Jarvis?

—No señor, como le dije las últimas seis veces, le informaré en cuanto haya alguna.

—Sí, sí, no recuerdo haber agregado un código de sarcasmo en tu programación.

—No lo hizo señor, pero me programó para ser perfectamente adaptable a su persona.

—Sí, lo que digas. Avísame.

Se mete a la ducha y después come los restos de la cena del día anterior (¿o eran dos días?). Finalmente, casi cuarenta minutos después viene el ansiado llamado.

—Está despertando señor.

—¡Fantástico! ponlo en la pantalla.

Se acerca al bar y toma una botella, no se molesta en prepararse un trago. Contempla la pantalla que muestra imágenes de la celda, Loki finalmente comienza a despertar, y Thor se acerca de inmediato.

—Hermano —pregunta el rubio.

Loki se incorpora lentamente, se toma la cabeza y emite un gruñido, Tony no lo culpa, apuesta que debe sentirse como él con su peor resaca.

—¿Qué pasó? —murmura el hechicero.

—¿Estás bien, hermano?

—¿Thor?, ¿qué pasó?

Por su gesto, Tony se da cuenta que Thor quiere decirle pero no se atreve, Loki sin duda aún está confundido y desorientado, es claro que todavía no recuerda nada, pero pronto lo hará y como sabe que Thor no es la persona más hábil en el manejo de situaciones, está seguro que se viene un buen espectáculo y él quiere verlo. Es su recompensa por el día, la primera de otras tantas en los días venideros, lo sabe y le encanta la idea.

—…Thor —musita Loki, el rubio se acerca preocupado y Tony sonríe, el pequeño bastardo.

No entiende cómo es posible que Thor sea tan crédulo. Tal y como predice, en cuanto Thor se acerca Loki le toma por el cuello derribándolo, sin liberarlo le hace una especie de llave inmovilizadora. La cual se ve bastante dolorosa y supone que si se tratara de un humano ya podrían haberse oído varios cracks de huesos rompiéndose, pero se trata de un rudo asgaradiano, y aunque al principio lo tomó por sorpresa, Thor rápidamente se sobrepone. Tony ve fascinado a los dos hermanos pelear, sus niveles de dicha se disparan al infinito cuando Thor da vuelta a las cosas y lanza a Loki contra el piso, inmovilizándolo. Sólo que esta vez no le toma los brazos para colocarlos detrás de la espalda, ahora es más práctico y extiende las manos del hechicero frente a él, aún contra el piso, coloca su martillo finalizando todo intento de Loki por huir.

Tony está encantado, y ya que la vida le ha enseñado a esperar lo mejor cuando todo va bien. Loki empieza a maldecir a Thor.

—¿Para esto me arriesgué?, ¡debí haber dejado que Víctor te disparara, directo en la cara!

Loki no trata de mover sus manos, Tony se pregunta cuántas veces se ha encontrado en una situación similar.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? —ruge el dios de trueno—, ¿que te recibiera con un abrazo?

—¡Por supuesto que no imbécil!, ¡pero no esto!

—Es lo que tiene que ser hermano.

—¡No me llames así! —grita Loki, por primera vez al tope de sus pulmones-, ¡no soy tu hermano!, ¡nunca lo fui!

—Siempre serás mi hermano, Loki —razona Thor.

—¿Como lo fui en Nidavellir? —escupe el hechicero.

Thor frunce el ceño y tuerce la boca, en un claro gesto de enojo. Es la segunda vez que Tony escucha esa palabra, Nidavellir, le queda claro que tendrá que descubrir qué historia se encuentra ahí, porque si no, su curiosidad no lo dejará en paz. Regresa su concentración a la pantalla, Thor busca algo entre su ropa, Tony sonríe más. Su satisfacción crece a niveles máximos cuando lo ve tomar con una mano las muñecas de su hermano, y con la otra mover el martillo; después, en un elaborado movimiento de manos y que sin duda hablan de una experiencia de muchos, muchos años, Thor coloca ambas manos de Loki detrás de la espalda, finalmente las sujeta con algo. Ninguna de las tres cámaras le da un buen ángulo para verlo todo (lo que daría por poder verlo).

El pensamiento de que Thor no muestra su verdadera fuerza regresa, cuando ve la (relativa) facilidad con que maneja a su hermano, sabe que Loki es fuerte, demonios, vaya que lo ha visto, pero Thor lidia con él sin grandes esfuerzos aparentes; lo que le lleva a concluir que Loki no debe estar en la mejor de sus condiciones, no después del ataque que recibió y que le colocó el collar, pues parte de la función de éste no es sólo (tratar) de inhinibir sus poderes sino también su energía. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente ve que Thor le colocó unas grilletes similares a los que usó antes, siente una nueva ola de respeto por el rubio, y un gozo todavía más elevado al ver al Timador completamente inmovilizado.

Pero no por nada las leyendas hablan de la gran elocuencia de Loki, y sin duda, al verse sin otra forma de huir, recurre a su hábil lengua (en un rincón oscuro de Tony, ese pensamiento le lleva a otros más placenteros).

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste después de Nidavellir? -pregunta con un perfecto control de su voz, Tony cree que Loki podría ser una brillante carrera en la política o la negociación.

—Sí —replica Thor después de unos momentos de duda.

—¿Y?

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Quizá para tu banda de mortales, pero no para nosotros.

—No hace ninguna diferencia, eso fue antes.

—¿De que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer? —bufa Loki.

—¡De que me traicionaras! —exclama Thor.

—¿Traicionarte?, ¿cuándo te traicioné? —pregunta Loki, con un tono bajo que pareciera demostrar que está bajo completo control.

—Cuando trataste de matarme —Thor usa un tono similar, pero ni por asomo comunica lo mismo que el de Loki— ¿acaso esperabas que lo olvidara? Siempre estuviste cuando te necesité.

—¿Y dónde estabas cuando yo te necesité?

Al grito de Loki, Thor retrocede unos pasos, y Tony se pone de pie, se acerca más a la pantalla, absorto por el modo en que se están llevando a cabo las cosas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Y te sorprende que haya hecho lo que he hecho? —sisea Loki, Tony comprende que ha perdido el control—, ¿jamás me preguntaste ni me diste oportunidad de decírtelo? A pesar de que lo prometiste ¡Eso es lo que vale tu palabra, Thor Odinson!

El golpe es inesperado, incluso para Tony, el rubio ha golpeado con fuerza a Loki en el rostro. Thor retrae de inmediato la mano y jala aire, está sorprendido, Loki sonríe y escupe la sangre, torpemente se incorpora tanto como es posible teniendo las manos atadas tras la espalda, después sólo consigue sentarse.

—¡Eso es Thor! —exclama sonriente—, ¡ése es el Thor que conozco! el que siempre me da motivos para creer que los motes están mal, y yo no debería ser el único dios de las mentiras.

Thor adelanta unos pasos, en otro arranque de ira pero se detiene cuando ve al otro doblar la espalda como una reacción inconsciente de protección, se quedan un momento en silencio, Tony desea tener palomitas, el espectáculo es emocionante (y excitante), tal y como esperaba.

—¿Ahora qué, Thor? —musita Loki—, ¿qué sigue?

Hasta ese momento (incluso en la posición en la que está), Loki parece estar ganando la discusión. Tony sabe desde hace tiempo que si Thor fuera un presidente, Loki sería su ministro de guerra y comunicación, el que hace el trabajo sucio para que Thor pueda ocuparse sólo del trabajo limpio y brillante, Loki limpiaría de obstáculos su camino. Aunque eso no significa que Thor sea un tonto inútil, pero no juega la clase de juegos a los que Loki debe estar acostumbrado, ésos en los que Tony tiene experiencia, y le fascina jugar.

Su mente vuela a toda clase de escenarios y situaciones potencialmente realizables, pero regresa su atención a la pantalla cuando Thor habla finalmente,

—Asgard —responde Thor.

Tony nota interesado cómo una simple palabra cambia todo. Loki levanta la cabeza y abre bastante los ojos, por primera vez parece que no sabe qué decir.

—Lo siento hermano, es lo que tiene que ser.

—¡Eres un tonto Thor!, ¡un cabrón imbécil!

Lo que sigue es una retahíla de obscenidades que Tony hace mucho que no se ve necesitado a usar, no le ofenden ni le sorprenden, ha dicho peores. Lo que si consiguen es que Thor pierda de nuevo la paciencia, se acerca a su hermano aprisa, pero esta vez no es para golpearlo de nuevo, le toma la cabeza y ahora sí Tony tiene el placer de ver a la perfección cómo le coloca un bozal, como la otra vez.

—Sabes una cosa, ¿Jarvis? —murmura Tony— si fuera de esa clase de personas que admiten sus manías, diría que todo eso es muy sexy.

Hace una pausa, no separa la vista de la pantalla. Ve al rubio salir de la celda, deja a su hermano forcejeando tratando de quitarse la pieza colocada sobre su boca, claro que es una batalla inútil.

—¿Sabes otra cosa Jarvis?

—Sé muchas otras cosas, señor.

—Sí, sí, recuérdame corregir esa codificación —ríe el inventor—, a lo que me refería era que claro que sí soy de esas personas que admiten sus manías, y que todo esto —vuelve la vista a la pantalla—, será bastante divertido.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony aún no sabe qué hacer, pero empieza a darse una idea. (Y conocemos al Encantador de Lokis)

Tony está convencido que conoce bien los diferentes momentos del embriagamiento. Normalmente levita en el _divertido pero racional_ , reconoce que le divierte el estado _payaso de la fiesta_ (a veces lo es sin necesidad de alcohol), y que evita tanto como puede el estado _depresivo suicida_.

En ese momento no está muy seguro de en que estado se encuentra, porque hace ya casi una hora que pasó de sentir un placer (sospechosamente) enorme al ver por más de cuarenta minutos a Loki batallar sin éxito con el bozal que Thor le colocó, a una lástima que no es habitual en él. Porque el hechicero, después de rendirse al ver lo inútil que era, se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama y (evidentemente) exhausto ha tratado de dormir sin éxito.

Para ese momento, Tony ha declarado que Loki funciona en tres niveles (como sus estados de ebriedad) basado en el hecho que está convencido que hay una enorme afinidad entre el asgardiano y los gatos:

-El _Lokat_ que es el Loki promedio, elegante casi seductor, con un aire (y un gesto, y actitud, y todo en él) de superioridad, un humor muy ácido y cínico, y (aún con todo lo anterior) capaz de ganarse a cualquiera si se lo propone, aunque después lo desechará seguramente.

\- el _Lokougar_ que fue el que presenció con Thor, en donde la pequeña fiera pasa a ser una enorme fiera que quiere arrancarte la cabeza, y lo hará si le das la oportunidad. Este nivel le aterra.

-Y finalmente, el _Lokitty_ capaz de causar (sorprendentemente) lástima y conseguir que otros quieran ayudarlo. No sabe si este nivel es del todo consciente, pero sin duda es efectivo.

Porque justo ahora va directo a la celda, silba y finge que no está haciendo lo que está haciendo. Se pregunta si él no estará en el estado _ebrio idiota y suicida_ , es nuevo pero explicaría por qué no escucha los llamados de Jarvis para que no vaya solo o que espere a la mañana.

Cuando llega delante de la primera de las puertas que conducen a la celda, se pregunta que mierda fue lo que bebió.

—¿Jarvis?

—Sï señor.

—Recuérdame no volver a mezclar whisky y vodka.

—Lo haré señor, pero ya sé que no me hará caso.

—Sí lo sé —sonríe—, ¿algún cambio en el estado de nuestro invitado?

—Ninguno señor, al perecer, el prisionero no ha dormido.

—¿Y tenías que decirme eso ahora?

—No lo preguntó antes señor.

Tony ha cruzado ya tres de las cuatro puertas que le separan de la celda, y un pánico repentino lo asalta, pues es hasta ese momento que se da cuenta que va desarmado, solo y sin un plan, sólo un envalentonamiento producto del alcohol.

Aspira profundamente, recuerda todo lo que lo llevó a convencerse que era buena idea atrapar a Loki y oprime el código que le permite ingresar. Apenas pone un pie dentro, se da cuenta que es una terrible idea, Loki ya no está acostado, sino que está sentado sobre la cama, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—Ah ¿hola? —saluda torpemente.

Se observan mutuamente por algunos segundos, Tony se recuerda todo y se sacude el miedo.

—¿Qué pensabas?, ¿que podías robar a Tony Stark sin ninguna consecuencia?

Hace una pausa, de pronto se recuerda que el hechicero no puede hablar.

—Claro, claro, que tu querido hermano arreglo ese pequeño problema —ríe—, pero no hablemos de eso —ríe todavía más—, he venido para que te disculpes por haberme usado para tus sucios planes.

La respuesta de Loki es una ceja levantada, y Tony jura poder escuchar su descrédito y mofa, como si preguntara " _¿de qué hablas estúpido?_ "

—No puedes negar que me usaste.

Loki niega.

—Me sedujiste.

Loki menea la cabeza, se encoge de hombros, " _No fue difícil, y no fui sólo yo_ " pareciera decir.

—Atacaste mi punto débil —reclama Tony.

Vuelve a preguntarse cuán ebrio puede seguir estando, o cuán bueno es Loki con la comunicación no verbal o quizá, es un poco de los dos, el nivel de alcohol en la sangre de Tony le ha dado el super poder de leer la mente de dioses asgardianos malévolos, y Loki en inmensamente hábil comunicando sus ideas sólo con gestos y sonidos.

El asgardiano exhala por la nariz, como si se riera. Luego lo mira del mismo modo que los miró cuando pidió el trago ese día después de la batalla. " _¿Tu punto débil?_ " pareciera mofarse " _yo no fui quien comenzó todo_ "

—¡Pero es claro que ibas a seducirme!

Loki bufa de nuevo y vuelve a levantar esa elegante ceja, " _¿Seducirte? no fue necesario_ "

Tony se siente ofendido.

—¿Quién crees que soy? —exclama.

Loki tuerce un poco la cabeza, no deja de verlo. " _Alguien parecido a mi_ "

Tony frunce el ceño y sale, cruza las cuatro puertas, sube el elevador y después va a su laboratorio. Si no fuera porque las paredes son de tal calidad que no se oye nada en los pisos inferiores, ya habría despertado a la mitad de los Vengadores. Ya que ha tomado lo que necesita, repite la ruta hasta estar de regreso frente a la celda de Loki, quien se ve genuinamente curioso por saber qué llevó con él.

—Retráctate, di que no nos parecemos.

Como reacción a la pregunta de Tony, Loki tuerce un poco la cabeza y frunce el ceño, relaja el gesto y puede adivinar que sonríe detrás del bozal.

" _¿Cómo niegas la verdad?_ "

Tony extiende su mano izquierda en donde trae una especie de reloj, la confusión de Loki le alegra profundamente.

—Sabes que soy un genio, ¿no?

Ceja arqueada, " _¿De verdad?_ "

—Sí —replica irritado—, lo soy, y uno muy paranoico, por eso siempre coloco medidas de seguridad para las medidas de seguridad, como ésa.

Señala el collar, escucha a Loki gruñir, se ha percatado de que algo va a pasar y Tony sonríe mostrándole los dientes.

—Retráctate, última oportunidad.

Ni siquiera le da tiempo de tener la reacción que Tony sabe tendrá, y presiona un botón rojo en la pantalla digital del reloj. Loki se incorpora y abre bastante los ojos, como si pareciera predecir lo que va a pasar, la descarga eléctrica emitida desde el collar lo hace caer de rodillas con una evidente expresión de dolor. No es suficiente para Tony, durante los siguientes siete minutos hace lo mismo, incrementando gradualmente la potencia sin darle suficiente tiempo para recuperarse. Decide probar el nivel máximo, finalmente consigue mandarlo al piso aunque no consigue la clase de respuesta que quisiera, pero sí se da cuenta que le ha causado daño, porque una vez que las descargas han cesado, el asgardiano permanece sobre su costado mientras respira laboriosamente por la nariz, es claro que no puede ponerse de pie, está exhausto.

Tony se siente complacido, no es la misma clase de satisfacción de aquella vez que se encontraron pero se conforma, da media vuelta y se dirige a la puerta, antes de salir escucha a Loki exhalar por la nariz, pero esta vez no es la expresión de dolor que estuvo escuchando los últimos minutos ahora parece que ríe. Tony no se gira para verlo, pero puede imaginarlo en la misma posición pero con un gesto sonriente.

_"_ _¿Lo ves? si nos parecemos"_

Tony se apresura a cruzar las últimas tres puertas, y no se detiene sino hasta que está en su habitación. Pero no duerme, permanece de pie cerca de una de sus enormes ventanas contemplando la noche, la frase que Loki no dijo pero Tony está seguro diría se repite una y otra vez.

La mañana llega y él ha dormido muy poco, su cabeza le duele más de lo habitual y sabe que no es únicamente por la resaca, se ve tentado a no salir de la cama pero recuerda que es jueves y que Steve prepara el desayuno.

Es cierto que cada uno de los pisos que asignó a los demás son departamentos perfectamente funcionales, totalmente equipados con cocina y demás, pero se han acostumbrado a usar el piso común que se ubica debajo de su penthouse, ahí hay un enorme centro de entretenimiento, un pequeño gimnasio (hay uno mucho más grande unos pisos más abajo) y un área de reuniones y comunicaciones cuando hay que ponerse serios, a pesar de que cada uno puede comer en su piso, casi todos acuden al área común a la hora de los alimentos.

Se mira rápidamente en el espejo, le alegra que a pesar de lo fatal que se siente no se ve tan mal (eso le lleva apreguntarse si ese aspecto desgastado ya es normal en él).

Apenas se abren las puertas del elevador le llega el olor de hot cakes, sabe que no hay ningún ingrediente secreto en la preparación pero son los más deliciosos que ha probado. Le gusta burlarse del Capitán diciéndole que entiende por qué saben como los de su abuela. Es mentira, claro, su abuela jamás le preparó hor cakes pero dicen que las abuelas cocinan muy rico, además el Capitán es uno de los humanos más viejos del mundo, así que tiene perfecto sentido.

—¡Buenos días! —saluda con un tono de voz un poco forzado, realmente no se siente de muy buen humor—, ¿cómo amanecimos hoy querido equipo?

—Hola Tony, amanecimos bien, gracias —responde Steve, siempre tan cortés, lo adora.

—O unos más que otros —interviene Clint al señalar al asgardiano residente que mira pensativo a la ventana.

Delante de Thor está la habitual torre de hot cakes aunque ahora tiene un nada habitual gesto atribulado.

—¿Qué te ocurre grandote?, ¿problemas con Jane?

—No, no claro que no —replica Thor a su pregunta—, todo está muy bien con mi adorada Jane.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿tiene que ver con nuestro invitado?

Es una pregunta retórica realmente, pero Thor nunca ha entendido mucho de esa clase de cosas.

Thor les dice que terminó colocándole los grilletes y el bozal, a Tony no le extraña su gesto de culpa, ni la irritación de Steve o la alegría de Clint.

—Muero por verlo, ¿puedo verlo? —pregunta el arquero sonriendo.

—No Clint —declara Steve.

—No debí haberlo dejado así, me odiará todavía más. Debe tener hambre y sed.

—Se supone que pueden pasar mucho tiempo sin comer ni beber, ¿no? —menciona Clint.

—Sí

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —exclama el arquero sonriente y le acerca la pequeña montaña de hot cakes.

Tony no interviene, observa divertido cómo la comida gana sobre la culpa y Thor toma el tenedor y devora como acostumbra, le alegra que al menos ahora use cubiertos.

Los demás no dicen nada, comen metidos en sus propios asuntos, Bruce lee, Natasha revisa su tableta y Steve regresa a la estufa. Después de eso, el desayuno vuelve a la rutina de siempre; al terminar Clint le propone a Thor salir por donas, pero el rubio rechaza la invitación, y gira la vista hacia Steve quien sostiene un enorme vaso y una pequeña torre de hot cakes.

—¿Ahora tiene servicio a la habitación? —pregunta Clint irritado.

—Guarda silencio Clint —le reprende Steve—, si mostramos buena voluntad, quizá él haga lo mismo.

—No ese bastardo.

—Mi hermano no es ningún bastardo, es hijo legítimo sólo que de otro rey —exclama Thor.

—Lo dice como ofensa Thor, ¿cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no te tomes todo literal? —comenta Tony divertido, aunque sabe que es en vano, volverá a pasar tarde o temprano—, ¿de verdad esperas que Loki hable sólo porque le llevas el desayuno?

—No —responde Steve—, pero hay más posibilidades haciéndolo a que si lo dejamos morir de hambre y sed.

—Ese cabrón no se va a morir —exclama Clint—, deja que sufra un poco.

—No si puedo evitarlo.

—Agh, deberías convertirte en santo —gruñe el Ojo de Águila—, si de mi dependiera lo dejaría así hasta que suplique.

—Entonces qué bueno que no depende de ti —sonríe Steve.

—Mi hermano jamás suplicaría, ningún hijo de Odin suplicará jamás.

Tony rueda los ojos, tanta nobleza y gallardía es irritante en ocasiones, por eso agradece que Natasha y Clint sean parte del equipo.

—Entonces buena suerte —finaliza Tony—, porque no creo que alguien como ese —se detiene, imagina que decir _hijo de puta_ no será bien recibido por el asgardiano— idiota responda a sus preguntas tan fácilmente. No es como todos aquellos a los que te has enfrentado Capitán.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestiona Steve— hablas como si lo conocieras bien.

—Conozco algunos sí, pero diría que sé cómo funciona su mente.

Al escucharse se queda callado y mueve una mano tratando de alejar las palabras de Loki, _"no somos iguales"_ dice para sí y comprende que debe regresar a su habitación.

—Mucha suerte con eso —finaliza Tony y sale.

No tiene tiempo para ver a los otros irse o que le pregunten qué le pasa.

—Jarvis, coloca las imágenes de la celda en la pantalla de la estancia, quiero audio.

No necesita que la I.A. le responda, al llegar a la estancia tiene una perfecta perspectiva de Loki en la celda, ahora está sentado a un costado de la cama con la cabeza inclinada, no puede ver su rostro. En otra sección de la pantalla ve a Thor y Steve llegar al piso de la celda, toma una botella del bar y esta vez tiene la precaución de tomar también un vaso.

El Capitán y el asgardiano llegan a la celda, Loki levanta la mirada para ver quién entra, por su gesto Tony adivina que está sorprendido. Thor se acerca a la puerta de la celda, con una mano la abre y con la otra muestra su martillo, como un entrenador que muestra el látigo a la fiera que trata de dominar, y dicha fiera se pone de inmediato en guardia, aunque en realidad con esa mordaza y las manos atadas tras la espalda, es como si le hubieran quitado garras y colmillos.

—Vengo en paz hermano —comienza Thor, Loki sólo responde con un bufido—, debes tener hambre y sed, voy a quitarte el bozal para que comas y bebas.

Loki no parece estar de acuerdo, con un rápido movimiento estira una pierna y la mueve haciendo que Thor pierda el piso, se pone de pie y se coloca en la esquina sin quitar la mirada de los dos Vengadores.

—¡Basta Loki! Vengo en paz.

De nuevo la expresión de burla del hechicero.

Steve avanza hacia ellos sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, y se planta delante de Loki quien parece demasiado sorprendido como para atacarlo. El buen Capitán dejó atrás la comida que llevaba y muestra ambas manos, tratando de darle confianza, Tony se siente mal por la ingenuidad del Capitán, Loki lo atacará.

Pero Loki no lo ataca, simplemente lo contempla sin parpadear, Steve extiende lentamente las manos hacia la cabeza del hechicero que está tan tenso como un arco, con movimientos lentos alcanza su nuca y comienza a trabajar con el mecanismo del bozal, en ningún momento pierden el contacto visual.

Tony ahora sabe que Steve sin duda tiene una especie de santidad, no se le ocurre que alguien más sea capaz de hacer lo que acaba de hacer.

—No puedo —murmura el Capitán América con su tono más calmado— ¿Thor?

—Sólo yo o mi padre podemos quitárselos.

Tony ve claramente la frustración de Steve, y se pregunta cómo va a convencer al príncipe heredero de Asgard de quitar las medidas de seguridad de su peligrosísimo hermano.

—Quítaselos por favor.

La sorpresa de los dos asgardianos es de esperarse, y Tony sabe que no bastará con unas amables palabras, no con un ser tan poderoso como Thor.

Pero claro que Tony es una lacra y sabe que él es incapaz de ordenar a Thor, pero Steve es un santo y el Dios del Trueno sí le obedece.

—¿Estás seguro Steve Rogers?

—Sí, Loki no intentará nada, ¿verdad? —después de un gesto confundido de Loki, continúa— Gírate por favor, déjalo hacerlo —le dice calmadamente al Timador.

Que también obedece (aunque con una buena mirada desconfianza hacia Thor). Una vez que el príncipe ha desactivado los seguros se hace a un lado, dejando que Rogers termine todo. Steve retira lentamente el bozal ylibera una de sus manos, dejando claro que será necesario colocárselos después.

—¿Quieres darte un baño primero o comer?

—La comida esta bien —replica Loki con la voz un poco áspera.

Después de ver eso se pregunta cuántas veces Steve habrá visto "El encantador de perros", decide que a partir de ahora lo llamará (entre otros nombres) "El encantador de Lokis".

Después de comer, Steve le indica dónde puede bañarse, Tony recuerda el gran conflicto que le causó decidirse si colocaba una cámara o no, siempre ha sabido poco de límites. Loki abre las llaves de la ducha hasta que el agua es de su agrado, después se deshace de su ropa y comienza a bañarse, Tony se alegra de haberse decidido, sabía que sería un espectáculo grato, ambos disfrutan el baño, no hay nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que Loki mira directo a la cámara y sonríe.

—Bastardo, maldito bastardo, cabrón y sensual bastardo —musita Tony y sonríe, el placer se ha incrementado, Loki no es sólo un objetivo, ahora también es un reto, y a él le fascinan los retos.

Loki reaparece en la celda, Thor coloca una mano sobre el martillo que pende de su cinturón, como advertencia de que no intente nada, parece que Loki sabe muy bien cómo comportarse en situaciones así, no hace ningún movimiento brusco ni se acerca demasiado a él o Steve, toma asiento en la cama.

—¿Necesitas alguna clase de atención médica?

Steve pregunta, Loki sonríe.

—Hubiera sido mejor si esa pregunta la hubieras hecho ayer, Capitán. Ya no la necesito, gracias.

—Hermano ¿estás herido?

—Ya no Thor, puede que no sea unÆs pero funciono del mismo modo. ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que debo esperar para mis días venideros, Capitán?

—No lo sé, no depende de mi.

—Entiendo —replica el hechicero tranquilamente.

—Loki, debes decirnos qué es lo que estabas planeando con Doom, ¿por qué sabías con qué iba a atacarme?

—¿Planes con Víctor? No Thor, no planeo nada con él, es sólo un proyecto para divertirme, uno que llevó más allá de lo que debía y ya.

—Vi lo que te hizo, lo que pudo haberme hecho, ¿crees que eso es divertido?

—Bastante.

—¿Tienes algún conocimiento de los planes de Doom que puedas compartirnos? —interviene Steve.

—Sí, sé algunas de sus tonterías y sí, podría decirles de ellas.

Tony frunce el ceño, todo parece demasiado fácil.

—No esperarás que te dejemos ir, ¿verdad? —pregunta Thor divertido.

—Sí eso espero, pero supongo que no lo harán sólo porque yo lo quiero, hace mucho que aprendí que la vida no funciona para mi de ese modo —dice Loki sonriendo hacia Thor—. Así que no, no les voy a pedir eso, sólo quiero asegurar algunas cosas.

—¿Qué?

—Primero, a él no lo quiero cerca —dice el hechicero y señala a Thor.

Hasta Tony se siente mal al ver el gesto herido del rubio, le sorpremde que no proteste aunque sabe que sí lo hará.

—¿Qué más?

—Tampoco a eso —gruñe mientras señala con desdén al bozal.

Tony ve con interés esta parte, recuerda la gran batalla que le dio a Thor cuando se lo colocó en los preparativos para su partida a Asgard. Tony entiende desagradable que es tener algo que te impida hablar, lo entiende por que lo vivió en Afganistán y por ser alguien que habla hasta por los codos, como le gusta decir a Pepper. Comprende a la perfección lo aterrador que se siente no poder comunicarse, y ser preguntado y querer responder pero no poder hacerlo. Entiende por qué Loki quiere deshacerse del artefacto ¡qué lástima que se le vea tan bien puesto!

—¿Y cómo sé que puedo confiar en tu palabra?

A la pregunta de Steve, el Timador sonríe.

—No necesitas saberlo, me oirás y lo dejo a tu decisión, decide tú si lo que digo es verdad o no. Pero primero —hace una pausa y señala con un dedo a Thor—. Cumple mi primer petición y te diré todo lo que sé de esa invención de Víctor.

Tony adivina de inmediato que Steve tiene una batalla interna entre su yo el Capitán América y su yo Steve Rogers; son prácticamente lo mismo pero el Capitán América echará a Thor, Steve Rogers probablemente no. Y ya que la información que Loki ofrece es importante, domina el yo Capitán América.

—¿Puedes salir de la celda por favor, Thor?

El rubio parece sorprendido de la petición, herido y furioso, pero ese toque de santidad del Capitán obliga obediencia incluso para un dios asgardiano. Tony adora la escena.

Thor sale pero permanece fuera de la celda, técnicamente está dentro del pedido de Loki, no lo quería cerca suyo. El hechicero parece satisfecho, incluso sonríe socarronamente a su hermano. Tony se hace una nota mental, hasta este momento Loki nunca le ha llamado así a Thor.

—¿Y? —presiona Steve.

—Esos dos artefactos son producto de mi colaboración con Víctor, mi estancia en este inmundo reino estaba siendo muy aburrida, ya habíamos tenido cierta comunicación y me había estado pidiendo ayuda durante cierto tiempo; para ser un humano que se jacta de tanto orgullo, no es difícil hacerlo suplicar, simplemente no pude negarme.

Tony suelta una carcajada al imaginar al gran Víctor von Doom suplicando.

—Era un proyecto destinado sólo a entretenerme, el di un poco de conocimiento, nada que no pudiera conseguir él en unos sesenta o setenta años, pero era conocimiento incompleto, destinado a fallar.

—No pareció tan defectuoso.

—Claro que no, qué terrible que sólo en esa clase de cosas, cuando trato de hacerlo mal, lo hago bien. Admito que subestimé un poco a Víctor, tiene una mente un poco por encima del promedio, sigue siendo patética pero tiene algo rescatable, como Stark —finaliza mirando a una de las cámaras.

La sonrisa de Tony se evapora, Loki acaba de halagarlo y él no halla nada divertido en el asunto, porque le recuerda lo que hizo la noche anterior y se pregunta (por enésima vez) por qué el asgardiano no le ha dicho a nadie.

—Así que básicamente él perfeccionó lo que le dejaste inconcluso.

—Está lejos de perfeccionarlo, y cuando salga de aquí le haré pagar su insolencia.

—Pero no vas a salir pronto de aquí, y Doom lo conseguirá en cualquier momento.

La repentina risa de Loki es perturbadora.

—He oído que eres una persona creyente, Capitán, no de la clase que cree en mi o Thor pero que tiene fe en una entidad superior.

Steve frunce el ceño ante lo inusual del comentario.

—Sí.

—Entonces estás acostumbrado a que cuando estás en una situación complicada, recurres a tus deidades pidiendo su anuencia para que tu fortuna sea buena, ¿no?

Al escuchar lo elaborado de la frase (sin duda intencional) Tony da testimonio de lo distinto que son los dos hermanos. Insiste que Thor no es estúpido, pero duda que vaya a escucharle pronto un enunciado con una estructura similar, hecha sin duda para confundir el pensamiento y evitar una respuesta rápida.

Steve se toma su tiempo para responder.

—Sí —replica el Capitán, que será santo pero jamás el santo de las respuestas eruditas.

—Yo no, no me fío de otros para conseguir lo que quiero, yo los uso, y por eso puedo decirte que saldré de aquí.

Steve lo mira sin saber cómo responder, Tony comparte el sentimiento, diría que es una respuesta ridícula si viniera de alguien más. De ese cabrón puede esperar cualquier cosa.

—Regresaré más tarde con tu comida.

—Gracias Capitán.

Steve toma el bozal y los grilletes, hace el primero a un lado para desilusión de Tony y alivio de Loki.

—Por favor.

Haciendo uso nuevamente de su superpoder, el _Encantador de Lokis_ consigue que el conflictivo asgardiano extienda sus manos para que el Capitán América se las ate, esta vez al frente (nuevamente para desilusión de Tony).

—No sé para qué son necesarios —dice Loki mirando sus manos—, confían en Stark, ¿no?

—Confiamos en él, pero es para que podamos dormir.

Loki asiente sonriente.

—Entonces no confían de todo en él.

Steve no deja que el comentario le irrite, asiente y se acerca a la puerta. Antes de irse toma algo de entre su chaqueta, un libro, se lo muestra y lo deja en el piso, intercambian asentimientos de cabeza, como agradecimiento y despedida, Steve finalmente sale.

Tony se queda todavía un rato viendo la pantalla. Acaba de presenciar el hecho de que se puede lidiar de un modo civilizado con Loki, incluso más civilizado que con Thor o Clint. Lo malo es que él no quiere lidiar con Loki de un modo civilizado, bueno sí quiere, pero quiere hacerlo también de otros modos.

La tarde continúa, es un día tranquilo sin ningún llamado, Tony trata de concentrarse en los arreglos de su traje y algunas mejoras, pero mantiene una pantalla con imágenes de Loki, que no hace otra que leer. En verdad lo más interesante que hace en ocasiones es contemplar las cadenas y fruncir el ceño, por lo demás, pasa el tiempo leyendo. Los circuitos, mecanismos y toda la compleja maquinaria que representa su traje no consiguen mantener su atención, constantemente se halla viendo a Loki leyendo, como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del universo. Aunque en ese instante, lo es para él.

Steve le lleva la comida, y sostiene una breve charla, Loki le asegura que puede mostrarle rutas de acceso a la fortaleza de Doom. Steve no insiste en ese momento que se lo diga, le pregunta si necesita alguna otra cosa, Loki responde que quiere una ventana, Rogers sonríe y niega. Se va. La escena se repite más tarde, ya de noche, esta vez Steve le lleva un libro de fotografías de paisajes, Tony adora cada vez más al Capitán y su noble corazón, nota que la gratitud de Loki parece sincera. En ambas ocasiones Thor permanece fuera de la celda sin insistir en entrar.

Es de noche y Tony no ha conseguido dormir, se ha abstenido de ver las imágenes de la celda, sin embargo su mente sigue concentrada en Loki, más que en él, en lo que le hizo hacer, en su mirada que insistía que sí eran parecidos, y el irritante pensamiento de que tal vez había una lejana, pequeñísima posibilidad de que hubiera un poco de verdad ahí.

—Nah —exclama y se incorpora, convencido que no podrá dormir.

Va al ascensor y presiona el número de piso de la celda, el tintineo que indica el paso de los pisos es constante hasta llegar a su destino, Una vez ahí, se mueve incómodo, como la primera vez, no está seguro de si quiere hacer eso, aunque ahora no tiene la excusa del alcohol. Cruza las primeras dos puertas, se cuestiona qué demonios es lo que quiere, qué piensa hacer y para qué. No tiene ni idea.

Loki ya lo observa aún antes de que cruce la última puerta. Tony se arma de seguridad (que en realidad no siente) y cruza la última puerta.

—Buenas noches Stark, ¿vienes por otro agradable debate en torno a lo que te dije? —pregunta Loki—, ¿o quizá por una disculpa?

—SI esperes que me disculpe, sigue esperando sentado.

—No me refería a eso —explica el hechicero—, aunque escuchar una disculpa viniendo de ti no me desagradaría. Me refiero a que si no vienes a demandar una disculpa de mi, como trataste ayer.

—No quería una disculpa —gruñe Tony—, sólo que te retractaras de tus palabras.

—¿Y en esencia son lo mismo?

—No

—¡Ah, retórica!, ¡adoro la retórica! la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

—Mira, cállate un momento ¿sí? si te disculpas, me disculpo.

—Un trato entonces, ésos me agradan más.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? —dice finalmente extendiendo ambos brazos, tratando de demostrar que es sincero (pero en el fondo sabe que no lo es).

Loki sonríe y hace su libro a un lado.

—Me agradan pero sólo cuando son verdaderos, me llaman el dios de las mentiras pero sólo hago tratos cuando sé que cumplirán su parte, así que no acepto tu falsa disculpa Stark.

—¿Qué eres?, ¿un detector de mentiras humano? ya tenemos a Natasha.

—No humano, Æs, no tampoco Æsir pero no importa. Sé que mientes y no me interesan tus disculpas.

Una diva sin duda, piensa Tony, glamorosa y odiosa, pero endemoniadamente adorable.

—¿Entonces qué quieres de mi?

—¿Fui yo quien apareció para interrumpir tu lectura?

—Kafka para mi no es lectura, prefiero los textos de ingeniería muchas gracias. Pensé que el Capitán leía novelas de niña, se ve tan serio pero sé que en fondo es un romántico sin remedio, tiene su corazoncito ¿sabías? sigo empeñado en buscarle novia, hay cientos de interesadas pero

—¿Qué quieres Stark?—le interrumpe Loki.

—Muchas cosas, nada, todo, no sé.

Se calla y ve al hechicero, tuerce la boca y toma asiento a un lado del enorme cristal que sirve como pared, saca una tableta y revisa unos documentos. Sabe que Loki lo observa, él hace su mejor esfuerzo por no decirle nada. Al final, Loki vuelve a tomar su libro.

Pasan casi dos horas, ninguno dice una sola palabra, finalmente Tony bosteza y se incorpora, ve rápidamente hacia la celda, Loki no separa los ojos del libro, pero antes de que el millonario saga el hechicero habla.

—Hasta la siguiente Stark, aunque será más entretenido si dices algo.

Tony se gira pare verlo, Loki aún lee. Cruza las puertas de seguridad hasta el elevador, casi brinca cuando ve que Natasha espera por él dentro del pequeño cubículo que de inmediato comienza a subir.

—¿Me darás acceso a las cámaras de la celda si te lo pido amablemente? —pregunta la pelirroja.

—¿Sabes pedir algo amablemente?

El gesto de Natasha no se perturba hasta que muestra una pequeña sonrisa, que cualquiera diría que es adorable pero para Tony es aterradora.

—No, supongo que no, pero no ayudará al equipo si te lastimo o te mato.

Tony no dice nada, sabe que no todo eso es broma.

—¿Cuál es tu proyecto con él?

—Quiero saber qué puedo mejorar de mi dispositivo, si funciona bien en Loki funcionará a la perfección con Doom —dice con su mejor tono de seriedad.

Natasha levanta una ceja, decidiendo si dice la verdad o no.

—Te diré algo, te daré libre acceso a las cámaras de Loki, excepto cuando esté con él, no quiero que Fury se sienta todo poderoso en mi torre.

La asesina parece satisfecha con la oferta y asiente; para ese momento ya han llegado a su piso. Sale del elevador y sale, inclina la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias por tu colaboración.

Las puertas se cierran, Tony coloca su mano sobre su corazón. Ya no únicamente por la tensa experiencia que acaba de vivir, las mismas palabras que Loki le dijo esa vez, su mente se llena de la noche que pasó con él y se deja caer sobre la cama.

No, no sabe qué va a hacer con Loki, sólo que tiene que hacer algo.

La madrugada del día siguiente repite la experiencia, aunque esta vez sí hay palabras y no sólo silencios, la variedad de temas que discuten sorprende a Tony, también la facilidad con la que entablan una conversación sin tantos insultos.

Le pregunta más de una vez cómo es que sabe tanto de la Tierra (a pesar de que sigue llamándole Midgard), el hechicero no le responde, pero tampoco se niega a seguir hablando con él. Su conversación es de las más interesantes que ha tenido en semanas, Loki combina la brillantez de Bruce y el lenguaje florido de Clint, pero puede cambiar rápidamente a otra mezcla igual de fabulosa, con el modo crudo y seco de Natasha pero un tanto arcaico como el de Thor. La palabra que busca es: fascinante.

La alarma le indica que es hora de irse, quiere quedarse más tiempo pero no desea levantar (más) sospechas.

—Hasta la siguiente _Su Majestad_.

—Que así sea, Stark.

Tony admite que está un poco desilusionado, le encanta cuando sus compañeros le responden con sobrenombres, pero después se dice que Loki no es ningún compañero suyo, sino un enemigo, uno al que quiere ver sufrir, pero también gozar. Demonios ¡qué desastre tan excitante!

* * *

—¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo desde que escapaste de Asgard? —pregunta desinteresadamente, es la cuarta noche al hilo que repiten la charla, y que él lanza esa clase de preguntas, ya se prepara para recibir una negativa como respuesta, del mismo modo que ha sido las noches anteriores.

—No, vagué un tiempo por los Nueve Reinos, decidiendo cuál era más conveniente.

—Y resultó que la Tierra lo era —comenta con descrédito.

—Sorprendentemente sí, en mis siglos de vida he hecho enemigos en casi todos los reinos. Aquí es donde están los más débiles.

Las palabras le irritan.

—Pero esos enemigos te derrotaron.

—No te vanaglories demasiado, Stark, fue suerte, una mezcla de factores que resultó beneficiosa para ustedes, es todo.

—Entonces te quedaste aquí porque en cualquier otro te hubieran matado —concluye—. Ése eres tú, a donde sea que vayas, haciendo amigos.

—Aunque no lo creas, hubo un tiempo en que tuve amistades que apreciaba, pero de eso ha pasado mucho tiempo. Aquí era el lugar menos complicado.

—¿Esperabas que Thor te ayudara?

—¿Ese idiota? —ríe Loki— no, hace más de medio siglo que dejé de esperar mucho de él. Si has terminado con el interrogatorio, creo que me gustaría dormir un poco, largo.

Tony suelta una carcajada y se pone de pie, maldito bastardo, solo ese cabrón se da el lujo de echar a su carcelero de su prisión.

—Hasta la siguiente, _Su Majestad._

—Hasta la siguiente, _gífr_.

Tony regresa a su piso con una enorme sonrisa, finalmente le ha dado otro nombre que no sea _Stark_ , no sabe qué significa pero en ese preciso momento no le importa, siente que es una batalla ganada en medio de la guerra que libra con el hehicero asgardiano.

A la mañana siguiente, día que Steve prepara nuevamente el desayuno, todos los Vengadores se reúnen. Tony espera por el momento indicado para preguntarle a Thor el significado, pidió a Jarvis que lo buscara pero lo que sea, al parecer no existe significado en la Tierra. Cuando finalmente le pregunta, Thor levanta una ceja.

—¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra? Espera, mi hermano te llamó así, ¿no?

Él asiente, Thor escupe el jugo que bebé y baña a Bruce, mientras ríe sonoramente. No le agrada, comienza a tener deseos de probar nuevamente la potencia de descargas del collar.

—¿Qué significa?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? No te agradará.

Tal vez no sólo pruebe la fuerza de la descarga, la incrementará.

—¡Dime! —gruñe finalmente irritado.

—Troll-mujer.

Thor vuelve a reír, se le unen Clint y Natasha, aunque ella con una sonrisa que vale tanto como las carcajadas de los otros. Bruce y Steve sonríen disimuladamente. Tony está a punto de sonrojarse, pero vence el sentimiento de humillación y se pone de pie.

—Apuesto que no lo hizo con intención de ofenderte —dice Thor tratando de minimizar el impacto.

—Claro que no, todos sabemos que le gusta hacer bromas —sigue Steve.

—Y en ocasiones decir la verdad —completa Clint al borde de las lágrimas entre tanta risa.

—Maldito cabrón, pero es gracioso se lo concedo, pero no es que me importe lo que diga de mi —explica y se pone de pie.

Miente claro, aún así todo le sabe a victoria, ha conseguido que Loki le llame por otro nombre, y le ha dado una razón más para hacerle una visita no precisamente amistosa.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Tony encuentra un mejor objetivo, Loki es Loki (y Tony está fascinado), y Thor comienza a perder la paciencia.

Tony se enfrenta a una disyuntiva, por un lado puede ir directamente a Loki y reclamar el haberlo llamado de ese modo, pero es infantil y ridículo, después de todo, es lo que él queria, que le diera otro nombre, una manía que sólo Pepper ha entendido y le complace en la cama; si confronta de ese modo al asgardiano, es claro que dará bastante poder a Loki, y le demostrará que no tolera que se burlen de él. Por el otro, puede planear mejor su confrontación, buscar una excusa más compleja y demostrar quién está en qué posición, quién es el prisionero y quién puede hacerle pasar un muy mal rato.

No va a la celda lo que resta del día, ni siquiera durante la noche, rompiendo con el patrón que se había vuelto tan agradable. Sin embargo no ha conseguido evitar ver las pantallas, Loki no parece afectado en que no le haya visitado, y Tony no puede decir lo mismo de sí. Ha hecho notables avances en las mejoras de su traje, pero está lejos de concentrarse, su atención constantemente se enfoca en el ocupante de la celda que realmente no hace nada interesante.

Sin saberlo de inmediato, la respuesta a su dilema llega la mañana del día siguiente, en forma de una teleconferencia con un muy enojado Nick Fury. Doom atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez de un modo más sutil en instalaciones de inteligencia inglesa y bases militares en algunos países asiáticos. Pone un ultimatúm, tienen que obtener toda la información que Loki pueda darles para evaluar un potencial asalto a Latveria. Que técnicamente sería invasión a territorio autonómo pero SHIELD y las agencias entienden poco de eso ante crisis de seguridad mundial.

No sorprende a nadie que Natasha sea la designada para el trabajo, lo que sorprende es que el resultado no es el esperado. Después de que la pelirroja queda frente a frente con Loki, el hechicero no responde a casi ninguna de sus preguntas, ni cae en ninguna de sus tretas, tampoco responde a las amenazas.

—Tengo la autorización del Director Fury de enviarte a una prisión secreta de SHIELD —dice Natasha con su tono frío, calculado—, y creéme, esto parecerán vacaciones comparado con lo que te espera allá.

—No iré a ningún lado —replica Loki tranquilamente, como si no fuera un prisionero—, Thor no lo permitirá.

—Thor respeta las decisiones de SHIELD.

—Lo sé y todavía no entiendo por qué, pero aún así no lo permitirá.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—¿Por qué estás _tú_ tan segura, Agente Romanov?

—Porque lo conozco, y no se interpondrá.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo lo has conocido?, ¿un año?, ¿año y medio? Lo he conocido por más de un milenio, creo que me da un poco de ventaja.

Loki guiña un ojo y le da la espalda, dando por terminado el interrogatorio.

Tony y los demás están en el piso común, siguiendo la confrontación a través de las pantallas. De ese modo se da cuenta del rápido gesto de frustración que cruza el semblante de Nastaha al comprender que no lo hará hablar. Ella se va dejando solo al hechicero. Bruce, Clint y Steve comienzan a intercabiar comentarios irritados, sólo Tony sigue con la mirada puesta en la pantalla y nota cómo la actitud segura se esfuma, y Loki se recuesta.

 _Está alardeaando_ piensa, el malnacido no está completamente seguro de que Thor vaya a estar de su lado, pero ha hecho dudar a Natasha y eso ya vale como una victoria.

Dicha pelirroja aparece con un gesto de enfado y la promesa de asesinato a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino hasta plantarse delante de Thor. La vista es graciosa, la menuda mujer contra un rubio mastodonte.

—¿Y? —pregunta, su tono es un susurro pero la amenaza queda clara para todos—, ¿no permitirás que lo traslademos?

O casi todos.

—Ya se los había dicho, Loki está bajo la jurisdicción de la justicia asgardiana.

—Claro, como lo han hecho tan bien hasta ahora —comenta Clint burlonamente.

El rubio se gira hacia el arquero, su actitud ya no es tan apacible. Clint pasa saiva.

—¿Tienes algo qué decirme, Barton?

—Tranquilo Thor, estamos muy tensos, es claro que no dejarás que SHIELD se haga cargo de Loki, pero necesitamos pensar en un modo para que nos diga lo que necesitamos.

—Mi hermano dijo que te diría todo, Capitán, si tú se lo preguntas, él te lo dirá.

Tony ha declarado su devoción a San Steve, pero ahora que escucha a Thor, le queda claro que colocará también un altar al dios del trueno, porque acaba de darle la respuesta a la pregunta que ha se ha estado haciendo todo el día.

Lo besaría pero prefiere a su hermano.

Su mente rápidamente maquina un plan para colocar las cosas a su favor sin que nadie sospeche que lo ha hecho pero sólo hay un modo verdadero para que todo salga como quiere.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas Mallitas?

Steve no hace ningún comentario al sobrenombre que le ha dado y asiente, entra a su habitación y sale con una libreta. Tony adora al Steve retro que aunque sabe que el mundo ya no es el mismo aún se aferra a sus viejas costumbres.

—¿Estás seguro?, ¿no prefieres una tableta?

—Cállate Tony, ya sabes que no sé usarlas muy bien.

—Sólo lo digo por tu comodidad.

—Sé lo que hago.

Tony se encoge de hombros.

—Como gustes.

Steve asiente satisfecho y va al elevador, Tony pide a Jarvis que coloque las imágenes en las pantallas, pronto va a comenzar un espectáculo.

—Hola Loki —el Capitán saluda.

—Saludos Capitán —replica Loki—, veo que la Araña ha intentado una nueva estrategia.

—No es ninguna estrategia, prometiste que me dirías todo, no has decidido faltar a tu promesa, ¿o sí?

—Yo no prometí nada Capitán, yo hice un trato contigo, tú has cumplido hasta ahora tu parte, yo puedo cumplir con la mía si eso quieres.

—Sí eso quiero —sonríe Rogers con seguridad.

Tony también sonríe y ve a Clint hacer lo mismo, evidentemente sabe a dónde apunta todo, o mejor dicho a dónde no. Porque Loki (en su absoluta maldad) comienza a describir el complejo sistema de seguridad del entorno del pueblo que rodea el castillo de Doom en Latveria, lo cual sin duda para Steve es una letanía de términos técnicos que no entiende y que ni siquiera es capaz de registrar en su totalidad en su pequeña libreta.

—Eso en lo referente al primer perímetro de seguridad, aunque seguramente debí haber empezado por los puestos en la frontera, eso es un poco más complicado pero sigamos.

—No, no, espera —interrumpe Rogers—, tomemos un descanso.

—Como desees Capitán —dice Loki con fingida comprensión.

Steve sale de la celda, para cuando llega al piso donde están los demás, Clint y Tony ríen a carcajadas, Thor y Natasha sonríen.

—¡Te lo dije!, ¿estás seguro que aún quieres ir con tu libreta?

—Ve con él, Stark, ahora —Steve dice con su voz de mando.

Tony se calla y finge hacer un saludo marcial.

—Sí mi Capitán, ¡a la orden mi Capitán!

—Vete ya, Stark —musita Natasha.

Tony decide que no es inteligente hacer enojar a dos miembros del equipo y va directo a la celda. No sonríe sino hasta que está en el elevador. Al llegar al piso indicado aspira profundamente, esta vez ya no siente la seguridad que sentía hasta hacia unos momentos.

Al entrar finalmente a la celda, lo primero de lo que se da cuenta es que Loki parece sorprendido de verlo, lo cual no es extraño, como tampoco lo es que el asgardiano desaparezca pronto su gesto y sonría.

—¿Qué ocurrió con el buen Capitán?

—Eres un cabrón, ¿cómo haces eso con tu único aliado?

—Él no es mi único aliado, Stark.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Tony fingiendo decepción—. ¿Ya no soy una mujer troll?

—Claro que sí.

—Imaginé que dirías eso, pero tenemos mucho trabajo, a diferencia de Mallitas, yo no me intimido con tu vocabulario técnico, lo entiendo y puedo aprovecharlo. Así que si me dices todo, al final, tal vez sepamos suficiente de la guarida de esa versión bizarra del Fantasma de la Ópera.

—¿Fantasma?, ¿te refieres a Víctor?

—¡Ah! —exclama— así que no conoces al Fantasma de la Ópera, pensé que estabas completamente familiarizado con toda la cultura actual.

—Sólo con lo importante.

—¡Pero el Fantasma es importante!, ¡nunca has ido a Broadway!, ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?, ¿viviendo debajo de una roca?

—No gracias a ti —sonríe Loki.

Tony sabe que debe cambiar el tema, si no quiere que alguien escuche esa confesión, que gracias a su descuido Loki tiene recursos para vivir sin que nadie sepa de él.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, así que ésas son las medidas de seguridad del pueblo...

Tony se explaya con preguntas, mismas que Loki responde de inmediato, es como un duelo en el que ambos esperan demostrar que saben más que el otro, pero tal parece que Loki no ha estado perdiendo el tiempo, y que el tiempo que ha convivido con Doom no ha sido en vano.

Mientras que para los que lo ven, la escena pronto se vuelve tediosa, en la celda, Tony está al borde del orgasmo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo una clase de discusión de esta clase, desde que encontró una mente que rivalice con la suya. Se da cuenta que Loki posee información suficiente como para generar un modelo de los alrededores del castillo y del interior.

Eso es justo lo que necesita.

Decide tomar un descanso después de casi cuatro horas de intercambio de preguntas y respuestas. Steve aparece con la comida de Loki, y Tony reconoce que no le vendría mal un bocado.

Convoca al equipo y les informa que trabajará en el interior de la celda, las protestas no se hacen esperar pero Tony ya está preparado, y les explica la posibilidad de crear el modelo, y que será fundamental para organizar un asalto a Doom y evitar tantas bajas como sea posible.

El lado analítico del equipo (Natasha y Bruce) asienten, entendiendo la importancia de la inteligencia para planear la estrategia, el lado activo-estratégico (Clint y Steve) lo consideran también, un plan bien trazado siempre es mejor que la improvisación, y Thor, él guarda sus dudas, a él le importa poco lo anterior, le preocupa la idea de tener a Stark en la celda junto a Loki.

—Si estás más tranquilo, colócale los grilletes que usaste, yo también estaré más tranquilo así —admite Tony, no lo ha reconocido pero aún tiene dudas de lo efectivo de su dispositivo para neutralizar la magia de Loki, una parte de él se pregunta si el hechicero no está fingiendo.

Por decisión general, el equipo está de acuerdo en que Tony trabaje con Loki en la celda, siempre y cuando alguien esté vigilando las pantallas. A lo que él protesta, bajo el pretexto que no puede trabajar de ese modo, y que en caso de que algo pase, Jarvis les reportará de inmediato. Steve y Thor protestan, pero Tony está empecinado en no ser observado por nadie, al final, y tal y como está acostumbrado, se sale con la suya. Thor decide que él colocará las esposas, de inmediato Tony y Steve se oponen, pero el asgardiano (como todo buen príncipe) impone su voluntad, y los tres acuden a la celda.

Loki entra en su modo Lokougar en cuanto lo ve, y entre siseos y maldiciones, se pone en modo de combate, Thor trata de razonar con él pero la opinión de Loki parece inamovible, no quiere a su hermano cerca, y el rubio no recibe con agrado el rechazo, declara que puede forzarlo si él quiere, lo que evidentemente no ayuda, y cuando Loki amenaza con no decir nada, San Rogers se ve obligado a intervenir.

—Está bien, yo lo haré, espera afuera por favor Thor.

Esta vez el asgardiano no es tan dócil como las veces anteriores, Tony comienza a preocuparse cuando Thor frunce el ceño demostrando su frustración y enojo. Finalmente sale y da un golpe contra la pared, por fortuna la construcción esta hecha con una aleación especial Stark (patente pendiente) y aunque el puño del rubio deja una preocupante grieta en una pared externa, la estructura sólo se cimbra brevemente. Tony se dice que debe contratar a Thor para probar la fortaleza de sus materiales de construcción.

El encantador de Lokis activa su superpoder y sin tanto despliegue le coloca los grilletes en las manos, esta vez al frente y con la cadena que los une lo suficientemente larga para que le de un rango de movimiento adecuado para la tarea.

—Con cuidado —le dice Steve antes de salir.

Tony guiña un ojo, y ve con cautela al asgardiano que espera afuera pero mira hacia adentro como un depredador esperando para dar el zarpazo. No le tranquiliza en nada. Steve tiene un intercambio (un poco acalorado) de palabras con el príncipe asgardiano, al final la santidad de Steve se impone a la deidad asgardiana.

Steve y Natasha son los únicos que le ayudan a bajar el equipo que necesitará. Thor no se mueve de su posición fuera de la celda, como medida extra de seguridad para que su hermano no intente nada mientras acomodan el equipo dentro. Cuando todo está en su lugar, Tony les agradece, pero Thor hace una rabieta real y desaparece. Tony asegura por enésima vez a Steve que estará bien y los despide.

—Muy bien Cuernitos, hora de trabajar.

—Mi nombre es Loki.

—Ya sé, sólo te llamo así por diversión.

—No lo hagas.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué tengo que pedírtelo? No lo hagas.

El tono de Loki es serio, y Tony decide no enemistarse tan pronto.

—De acuerdo, es menos divertido pero si con eso estás contento.

—Hace mucho que no estoy contento, pero me basta.

Tony no agrega nada a ese comentario, huele demasiada amargura como para querer divertirse con eso. Aún así se percata que el humor de Loki se ensombrece un poco, pero cuando le explica el funcionamiento de cada uno de los dispositivos que ha llevado consigo, se olvidan de eso. El hechicero se muestra interesado y entre pregunta y pregunta, entiende en poco tiempo cómo operar cada uno, y algo le dice que entiende un poco más pero no lo demuestra. Tony está fascinado.

Pasan trabajando lo que resta del día y hasta entrada la noche, para cuando Steve llega con la cena han reproducido los alrededores de la fortaleza. Le insiste que tome un descanso, pero Tony está acostumbrado a ritmos de trabajo más pesados, eso no es nada. Pero sí tiene hambre. Va al piso común, toma algo de lo que encuentra y regresa al piso de la celda.

Steve sigue ahí, y se muestra tan sorprendido como Loki cuando reaparece y se sienta en un rincón para comer, mientras revisa los datos. Intercambia algunas observaciones con Loki, ni siquiera se da cuenta en qué momento Rogers se ha ido. Loki no parece interesado, después de comer (eso sí, el princípe no trabaja y come al mismo tiempo como él) repasa los mismos datos en una tableta, Tony mira embelesado la facilidad con la que el asgardiano se mueve entre las diferentes aplicaciones, es casi tan sexy como verlo bañarse.

Inevitablemente llega el momento en que debe dormir, es casi la mañana del día siguiente. Contra todo su sentido común, decide quedarse ahí, aunque antes indica a Jarvis que bloquee toda la energía eléctrica y que lo despierte ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso del hechicero.

No sabe si estar sorprendido o decepcionado de que Loki no intenta nada, al despertar lo primero que hace es mirar alrededor, todo está oscuro salvo por la luz del otro lado de la celda y los ojos de Loki que lanzan un leve destello verrde, Tony recuerda esa noche.

—Ya era hora —musita el asgardiano—, empiezo a entender por qué a Thor y sus amigos les molestaba mi paranoia, es demasiado aburrido, ¿por qué tenías que cortar la electricidad?

—¿Querías que te dejara con una tableta toda la noche? Ya vi lo que puedes hacer, no voy a permitir que entres a mi servidor central, no voy a arriesgarme a que derribes mis protocolo de seguridad, sé de qué eres capaz.

La molestia de Loki desaparece, y aparece una sonrisa que si Tony no se equivoca, es de satisfacción, de orgullo, como si lo estuviera halagando.

—No sabes de qué soy capaz, Stark.

Tony está completamente de acuerdo con eso. Escucha a su estomago gruñir.

—Jarvis querido, ¿puedes decirle a alguien que requiero comida?

—El Capitán trajo algo hace casi dos horas, ahí está lo que no quise —explica Loki sin fingir siquiera.

Tony tuerce la boca, y se acerca al plato señalado, no lo ve con mucho agrado pero muere de hambre. Es claro que Loki no ha tocado nada de lo que está destinado para él, aún así come con disgusto.

Siguen trabajando, pasa del medio día cuando decide que necesita un baño, y no va a hacerlo en ese sitio, no con Loki cerca (aunque no le molestaría que el otro sea el que se bañe).

—Vamos genial pero necesito un descanso. Jarvis llama a Thor.

—Sí señor.

Pretende no darse cuenta que Loki ha dejado de ver la pantalla de la tableta, y que no está tratando de hacerlo arder con la mirada.

—¿Para qué quieres a Thor?

—Tengo que salir.

—¿Y?

—Los dos estamos dentro, yo debo salir pero tú debes quedarte aquí —explica, incrédulo, ¿acaso Loki esperaba que confiara en que iba a quedarse obedientemente sin tratar de escapar?

—No eres capaz de confiar en mi —musita el asgardiano, no es una pregunta.

—Lo siento Su Alteza, pero mami me enseñó a no confiar en los mentirosos, comprenderás que no confíe en el Dios de las Mentiras.

Loki se pone de pie de golpe, Tony pasa saliva y retrocede asustado del movimiento repentino, Loki entre cierra los ojos y después frunce el ceño.

—¿Y crees que fue mi elección que me dieran ese sobrenombre?

—Si no lo fue, no has hecho mucho para cambiarlo.

Loki está por decir algo más cuando Thor aparece y, como por arte de magia, se retira hasta la parte más alejada de la celda. Tony aprovecha ese momento para salir, por fortuna el rubio no trata de entrar, sino que permanece en la puerta mirando a su hermano.

—Gracias Grandote, no tardaré.

—Está bien, amigo Stark, tómate el tiempo que requieras, necesito hablar con mi hermano.

Casi puede escuchar a Loki pasar a ser Lokougar, sacar garras y mostrar los dientes. Pero no voltea a verlo, está convencido que hay una larga (muy, muy larga) historia (o muchas de ésas) detrás de esos dos hermanos, misma que ha hecho que todo sea como es ahora.

Va directo a su piso, Jarvis ya tiene lista la ducha. Mientras busca un cambio de ropa sigue la situación en la celda en las diversas pantallas que tiene disponibles. No hay una plática, sólo es Thor preguntándole a Loki por qué no quiere hablar con él, y el otro encaprichado en su rincón ignorándolo.

Gradualmente la insistencia de Thor gana a la necedad de Loki.

—¿Qué? —pregunta indignado el menor—, ¿tú no quieres hablar conmigo cuando te lo pido, pero yo sí debo hacerlo cuando lo demandas? No estamos en Asgard, no soy de Asgard, no te debo ninguna pleitesía.

—Querías hablar conmigo, hablemos.

—Es un poco tarde para eso Thor —proclama Loki y le muestra sus manos encadenadas.

—No podía permitir que escaparas.

—¿Y por qué crees que iba a escapar? Ni siquiera quisiste escucharme.

—Es la orden de nuestro Padre.

—Él no es mi padre.

Escucha a Thor soltar un suspiro, una vieja discusión.

—Huiste de Asgard, mataste a los guardias, atacaste a Fandral y Sif, casi destruyes la Gran Puerta de Bor en tu huida.

Tony se admira al escuhar, si Thor es un ejército por su cuenta, Loki debe serlo también.

—No hubiera sido así si nadie se hubiera interpuesto.

—¡Era su obligación!

—¿Recuerdas nuestra última odisea en Musspelheim? —pregunta Loki tras una pausa, con un tono más bajo.

Thor tuerce la boca y hace un gesto de desagrado.

—Han sido los cuatro días más largos de mi vida, por suerte escapamos de esa horrible prisión.

—Fue hace casi trescientos años, sólo fueron cuatro días, y jamás los olvidarás, ¿y me preguntas por qué quise evitar cuatro mil años de encierro? —Loki sisea— perdón por apreciar tanto mi libertad.

A la mención de la cantidad de años, Tony presta atención a la pantalla más cercana. Jamás preguntó cuál había sido la sentencia. Encierro se oye lógico, ¿pero cuatro mil años?, ¿qué posibilidad había de reformarse?

Antes de Afganistán Tony no era creyente de ninguna clase de redención, para él se era lo que se era y así moriría, Yinsen le hizo cambiar de opinión, le hizo ver la importancia de las segundas oportunidades y (sobre todo) lo significativo que era tener alguien que creyera en uno.

¿Alguien en Asgard sabe de esta clase de cosas?

Para como todo parecía haber ocurrido, se atreve a decir que no.

—Ése era tu castigo.

Loki deja escapar un gruñido y avanza hasta la pared de cristal de la celda para confrontar a Thor.

—¿Por qué no estuviste presente cuando Odin lo dictó?

—¡Tú sabes por qué! —responde Thor con un tono igual de molesto— haber destruido el Bifröst trajo una ola de ataques en los demás reinos, tus acciones no sólo dañaron Asgard.

—Mis acciones —dice Loki burlonamente—, yo no fui quien destruyó el Bifröst.

—¡Ni siquiera pienses en culparme!

La sonrisa de Loki desaparece, le da la espalda y regresa a su rincón. Thor exhala, cansado, Tony no lo culpa, debe ser agotador lidiar con alguien necio como Loki.

—Todos me culpan, ¿no?, ¿les dijiste que fue tu mano y no la mía la que les hizo perder el Bifröst?

Thor se niega a responder, aunque el silencio basta.

—¿Debí haber dejado que Jotunheim desapareciera?

—Habría sido más misericordioso, su reino desaparecerá de cualquier modo, sólo que tomará varios siglos.

—Ellos son...

—¡Cállate! —grita Loki, por primera vez al tope de sus pulmones—, ¡lárgate! No quiero escuchar ya nada de ti.

Thor tensa la quijada, y es claro que tiene una batalla interna, al final se va no sin antes soltar un puñetazo contra el cristal. Que claro, se estrella. Los dos hermanos voltean al mismo tiempo, y ambos tienen el mismo pensamiento sólo que sus acciones son distintas. Loki corre, Thor ya está listo para detenerlo, forcejean, Thor tiene demasiada ventaja con las manos de Loki atadas entre sí.

Ambos maldicen y pelean entre sí, hasta que Thor lo inmoviliza en el piso.

Para ese momento, en cuanto vio que el cristal podía romperse, Tony ya corría gritando a Jarvis para que alertara a los demás. Cuando finalmente llega Thor ya ha llevado a Loki hasta el extremo más alejado de la entrada. Natasha y Steve llegan detrás de él, Clint y Bruce también pero ellos sólo cruzan la primera puerta, en espera de que sólo si es necesario confrontarán al hechicero.

Tony se detiene a ver el daño en la estructura, permanece intacta sólo el cristal se dañó, es fácil cambiarlo. Voltea a los hermanos, Thor se ha puesto de pie y ha colocado su martillo sobre la cadena que une las manos de Loki, que ni siquiera intenta liberarse, Tony asume que el otro sabe lo inútil que es.

—Eso lo detendrá —dice el rubio para tranquilizar a los demás—, traeré las medidas de restricción que mi padre me entregó, servirán a la perfección hasta que hagas las reparaciones necesarias.

—¿Medidas de restricción? —pregunta Steve.

—Un collar y cadenas forjadas por enanos, labradas con runas de supresión, eso y el bozal lo mantendrán bajo control.

Tony no entiende qué tiene de importante que las hayan hecho enanos o que tengan runas, pero Loki claramente sí, porque ahora sí comienza a mover sus manos tratando de liberarlas. Con tal insistencia (él le llamaría desesperación) que llama su atención, al igual que de Steve y Natasha. El inventor observa con detenimiento al hechicero, lo que fuera que esas _medidas de restricción_ hicieran no son de su agrado, aunque no le sorprende, desde su experiencia en Afganistán, él también detesta toda cosa que le restrinja el movimiento.

—Espera Ricitos —dice Tony—, puedo arreglarlo rápidamente, no necesitamos que conviertas este lugar en un club BDSM con tanta cadena y bozal.

—¿BDSM? —pregunta Thor confundido.

—¿Bondage, Disciplina, Sadismo y Masoquismo?, ¿no te suena nada de eso?

Natasha suelta una risita, Steve se sonroja.

—Hay mucha disciplina en Asgard —replica Thor.

Tony ríe, todo sea por aligerar el humor.

—Yo que pensé que allá eran expertos, con todas esas _medidas de restricción._

—No entiendo de qué hablas, amigo Stark, pero no es recomendable dejar a Loki así.

—Hablas como si desconfiaras de tu martillo, no puede moverlo, ¿o sí?

Thor niega.

—Entonces estará todo bien, déjalo ahí y yo me encargo de la reparación, en menos de una hora estará todo a la perfección. Siempre y cuando, claro, no lo golpees de nuevo.

Thor suelta una carcajada y asiente.

—No sucederá de nuevo, es sólo que a veces Loki me hace perder la compostura. Tony agradece que Loki sea lo suficientemente listo como para no replicar a eso. Thor se acerca a su hermano para asegurarse que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que Loki se libere, el menor le ignora plenamente. Steve le ayuda a colocar el cristal mientras lo más que Loki puede hacer es sentarse y verlos.

—Sólo espera un poco, estamos por terminar.

—No te preocupes Capitán, esto no es novedad —replica Loki quedamente y a Tony no le queda duda que dice la verdad.

El cristal queda fijado, la celda vuelve a ser tan segura como es posible sin dioses asgardianos golpeando su punto más vulnerable.

—Iré por Thor, después te traeré comida.

Si Steve espera que Loki responda, Tony sabe que eso no pasará. Tony revisa una última vez el vidrio, suelta un suspiro y entra a la celda, se sienta a una distancia razonable de Loki.

—¿Estás de acuerdo que sigamos trabajando?

Loki lo mira y asiente.

—Es lo más entretenido que tengo por hacer, claro que quiero seguir haciéndolo, a menos claro, que tu insistencia con esto del club BDSM sea en serio.

La sonrisa, la sonrisa finalmente es la que esa vez él (¿ella?) le dio: burlona, irreverente y lasciva.

—Lo haces demasiado fácil.

—Yo no pedí que Thor y los AEsir me vieran como una bestia que deba ser controlada como se hace con un perro rabioso.

Hay sarcasmo pero también ira en la frase.

—No siempre decidimos cómo nos ven los demás.

Tony espera una respuesta como la anterior, en cambio recibe una carcajada, pero no de burla sino divertida, como si hubiera contado un chiste, la cual muere de inmediato cuando Thor aparece en la puerta. Loki se coloca en una posición de defensa aunque no hay nada que pueda hacer. Por fortuna el rubio parece haber pensado bien sus acciones y sólo toma su martillo y se va.

Tony y Loki se quedan en silencio por unos segundos.

Esa noche, después de que Steve les ha llevado comida ambos descansan y hablan de Doom. Tony ha comenzado haciéndole preguntas sobre lo que sabe de él, cosas serias como su vida familiar o sus fortalezas, pero pronto la charla se desvirtúa, y Loki le cuenta cosas que resultan inimaginables del líder de Latveria, como lo mucho que le gusta la comida dulce, su colección de postales o su obsesión porque sus sirvientes vistan de verde.

—Tal vez por eso congeniamos bien —ríe—. Supongo que es difícil para ustedes verlo, pero hasta los peores criminales tienen vidas mundanas y aburridas cuando no están planeando cosas.

—¿Y tú?, ¿tú tienes una vida mundana y aburrida?

—Hasta hace unos días sí, demasiado mundana y aburrida, y debo agregar que han sido las mejores semanas que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Eso hiciste con mi dinero?, ¿aburrirte?

—Claro que no, he tenido un aprendizaje de primera mano de lo que llaman diversión en Midgard, he conocido mejores pero al menos me ha ayudado con la monotonía.

—¿Dónde has estado viviendo? no me dirás que en una cabañita en lo más profundo del bosque en Yellowstone.

—No seas ridículo, más cerca de lo que imaginas, lo suficiente como para saber de ustedes sin que sepan de mi.

—Fanfarrón.

—No más que tú. Ya te lo dije, nos parecemos, demasiado.

Por primera vez la frase no le provoca la ira que hasta antes lo causaba, Tony cierra la boca y bebe con rapidez de su bebida.

—Sigamos trabajando.

Llega la noche, la mañana y de nuevo la noche, pronto pasan dos días cuando Tony se da cuenta que han terminado. El modelo generado no es perfecto pero es suficiente para organizar el asalto con altas probabilidades de éxito.

Pero la comprensión no lo alegra porque significará terminar con ese momento tan agradable, que si bien no está cerca de ser lo que ambicionaba cuando se decidió a capturar a Loki, es lo más parecido que ha tenido a esa noche.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Loki—, ¿no vas a decirle a tus compañeros?

Tony lo ve con una gran sonrisa y guiña un ojo.

—Puede esperar un poco, mientras podemos relajarnos, nos hemos ganado un descanso. Podemos pensar en otras formas de pasar el tiempo.

Sonríe todavía más.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Tony propone un trato a Loki, sabemos lo que pasó en Nidavellir y conocemos una especie rara de planta.

 v

Loki lo mira como si no entendiera el por qué de su actitud. 

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿o tantas ganas tienes de que Thor te envíe a Asgard?

Ve al hechicero tensarse y mirar molesto hacia otro lado, Tony se pregunta si será un buen momento para tocar esos temas espinosos que ni siquiera ha mencionado pero muere de curiosidad por preguntar: la razón de su molestia con Thor, de qué es lo que quería hablar con él, qué ha hecho todas esas semanas desde que apareció en la Tierra, dónde vive, por qué lo buscó a él, y muchas cosas más. Pero preguntarlo de frente es esperar un golpe directo en la cara (en el mejor de los casos). 

—No sabes de qué hablas Stark. 

—Explícame entonces, soy un genio pero no un telépata. 

—No tengo ninguna obligación.

—No pero apuesto que no te vendría mal alguien que te escuche. 

Loki lo contempla por unos segundos, después ve en otra dirección con un gesto irritado. 

—No hará ninguna diferencia. 

—Claro que no, ninguna que sea realmente significativa al instante, pero después, con más tiempo lo hará, creéme —Tony explica pensando en Yinsen. 

Loki levanta una ceja y suelta una carcajada.

—¿También te dedicas a las conferencias de motivación, Stark? No debes ser muy popular. 

—La verdad es que sí lo soy, pero no doy conferencias de motivación, o sí, la verdad no sé, puedo decir cualquier tontería y me aplaudirán de cualquier modo, por eso Pepper se encarga de mis discursos. 

—¿Pepper? —pregunta Loki. 

—La mujer que maneja mi vida —explica Tony sin asomo de vergüenza—. Estoy vivo y soy funcional gracias a ella. Digamos que sin mi querida Pepper podría morir de inanición y sed mientras trabajo, ella me recuerda que debo comer y descansar, cuida de mi. 

Loki lo observa, no es el gesto apático al que ha venido a habituarse, es la mirada curiosa y calculadora, la que él tiene cuando su mente está procesando información a toda velocidad. 

—Un nombre ridículo...

—Como si Loki fuera la primera opción de todos los padres para nombrar a sus hijos. 

Loki le da una media sonrisa, despectiva pero sardónica por igual. 

—Pepper es la persona más perfecta y fantástica que jamás he conocido, no la conoces, no te atrevas a burlarte de ella. 

—No me dejaste terminar —agrega Loki molesto—, un nombre ridículo para una persona tan formidable. Del modo en que la describes, entiendo que eres un perfecto inútil y ella debe ser una especie de valquiria de Midgard. 

Valquiria es una forma muy extraña de calificar a Pepper, no que sepa mucho de mitología nórdica, pero admite que desde ese encuentro en la fiesta, ha investigado un poco (más bien obsesivamente) de los mitos en torno a Loki, invariablemente aprendió un poco de otros seres nórdicos. 

—Me gusta cómo suena eso —asiente con una sonrisa. 

—Sí lo sé, eres un perfecto inútil. 

—¡No eso! —le reclama con un tono que suena a un niño encaprichado—, ¡lo de la valquiria!

Loki ríe, Tony pronto comienza también a reír hasta que sus risas se unen y Loki se calla tras unos segundos mostrando un gesto extrañado pero no dice nada. Ambos se miran, Tony se da cuenta que el humor del inestable asgardiano comienza a oscurecerse, y dice lo primero que se le ocurre, y como se trata de Tony  _Hablo demasiado_ Stark, le cuenta una anécdota de Pepper y él apenas un año después de su declaración pública como Iron Man, en una fiesta más o menos similar a aquélla en  la que encontró a Loki. Conforme le cuenta cómo Pepper y él terminaron en la playa, desnudos y muy lejos del hotel, recuerda los detalles y en poco tiempo vuelve a soltar una carcajada. 

Al principio el asgardiano parece confundido como si no entendiera dónde yacía la gracia en la historia, gradualmente la sonrisa reaparece y se queda, y Tony lo siente como una victoria. 

—Me gustaría saber más de esta mujer Virginia —dice Loki con un tono bastante interesado. 

Alarmas se encienden en su cabeza, regularmente no se siente amenazado cuando alguien expresa interés en Pepper, salvo que ese alguien sea alguien como Loki. 

—Ni se te ocurra. Ni siquiera te acercarás a ella. 

Loki suelta un bufido burlón.

—No te confundas Stark, no me interesa reproducirme con seres como ustedes. 

—¿Reproducirte? —dice con un gesto de desagrado, y las imágenes no tardan, se imagina a Loki y Pepper en la cama, pero después aparece él también, y es la perfección. 

—¿Stark? 

El llamado de Loki lo saca de sus fantasías, y sonríe como estúpido, completamente embelesado con su visión. Pero es consciente que es una realidad imposible. 

—Déjala en paz. 

—Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber lo que ustedes llaman curiosidad científica. 

—Claro, Loki el científico —se burla, aunque si lo piensa bien, es alguien a quien podría colocarle el apelativo. 

Al parecer el asgardiano lo toma como un halago y sonríe complacido, Tony admite que se ve encantador sonriendo de ese modo y no como un maniático homicida. Se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que Loki escuchó que alguien dijera algo bueno de él, claro que no se merezca estar recibiendo halagos y fanfarrías, pero esos días conviviendo de ese modo le han mostrado un lado que no conocía y que sin duda Thor sí conoció, no sabe por cuánto pero es el Loki que resulta agradable. 

De pronto siente la necesidad de hacer algo bueno por él. 

Si lo piensa, desde que volvieron a saber de él, Loki no ha hecho nada que se compare con sus acciones del ataque con los chitauri, no tienen perdón, eso es seguro pero si no lo conociera (aunque reconoce que no lo conoce) diría que se trata de una persona distinta. 

—Quiero hacer un trato contigo —le dice. 

—¿Trato? —cuestiona Loki dubitativo, pero su rostro refleja curiosidad. 

—Sí, dijiste que siempre cumplías tu parte en los tratos, ¿no?

—Jamás dije eso. 

—Entonces debí leerlo en algún sitio, pero no importa, le dijiste al Capi que hiciste un trato con él y cumpliste tu parte, no una promesa sino un trato. Diste algo y recibiste algo. 

—Soy firme creyente que la reprocidad funciona mejor. 

—Un dios creyente de algo —comenta Tony estúpidamente, ganándose una ceja arqueada del otro, entiende que debe regresar al tema—. Entiendo que no lidias bien con el encierro. 

A eso, como si le recordaran en qué situación se encuentra, Loki cierra los puños y mira hacia otro lado, molesto. Un mal movimiento de parte de Tony. 

—No te culpo, yo tampoco, las semanas que pasé en Afganistán han sido de las más terribles en mi vida. Porque supongo que no debo explicarte de qué hablo, nuestro Cerebro de Pájaro te dijo todo lo que sabía de nosotros aquella vez, ¿no?

Loki asiente.

—Qué bien porque no me gusta hablar de eso. En fin, convenceré a los demás de darte un tiempo en la terraza, apuesto que te sentará bien un poco de luz y aire fresco. 

El gesto de Loki cambia, sus ojos parecen sorprendidos y su gesto demuestra expectativa, Tony no puede evitar contemplarlo embobado, si la sonrisa complacida es encantadora, su rostro con ese gesto es adorable. De pronto, como llegó, se esfuma, y hay la acostumbrada suspicacia, como si esperara el momento en que todo sale mal. 

—No te burles de mi, Stark. 

—No es burla, ni broma, hablo en serio. No será difícil convencer a Mallitas y al Grandote, si le doy un buen argumento tal vez convenza a Natasha, y Banner sabe lo mucho que se necesita un buen descanso después de un proyecto como el que recién terminamos, porque Su Alteza, nuestro trabajo fue épico. 

—Les dirás entonces que hemos terminado —comenta Loki, se le escucha decepcionado, y eso lo emociona. 

—¿Qué?, ¿querías pasar más tiempo a solas conmigo? Querido, ésa es una de las cosas más bellas que jamás me has dicho. 

—No te vanaglories Stark —replica Loki cortantemente—, pero no he tenido nada mejor qué hacer estos días, salvo los libros del Capitán. Entenderás que si me dan a elegir, prefiero esto. Y no por ti —finaliza recalcando su postura. 

—No re preocupes Cuernitos, no les diré que hemos acabado, Les diré que necesitamos una distracción —continúa Tony, aunque el comentario de verdad lo tiene emocionado—. Como decía, no va a ser difícil convencerlos con los argumentos adecuados. 

—¿Y Ojo de Halcón, y su Director Fury? 

—Claro que no le diremos a Don Pirata Gruñón, y en cuanto a Avecita, a nadie le importa lo que opine Clint. 

Esas últimas palabras sacan otra sonrisa a Loki. 

—¿A cambio de qué? —pregunta aún sonriente. 

Y Tony maldice, porque ese gesto adorable ahora es calculador y asertivo, listo para sacar toda la verdad de Tony. 

—De que juguemos un juego. 

La lógica de la frase no parece alcanzar a Loki, sin duda la analiza una y otra vez sin hallarle sentido. 

—¿Qué clase de juego?

—Uno de beber. 

—¿Crees que toleras el alcohol mejor que yo? —cuestiona el hechicero con un tono indignado. 

Tony sabe que no, hace mucho que dejó su faceta de alcohólico sin medida pero aún es un consumidor activo y constante, sin embargo por lo que ha visto la tolerancia de esos asgardianos es legendaria. Pero un trato y un reto deben ser más atractivos que un mero trato. 

—No sé, la mitad de mi sangre bien puede ser alcohol, y tú no pareces ser de la clase que bebe siquiera. 

Las palabras ofenden a Loki pero no replica nada.

—¿Sólo un juego de beber? —pregunta suspicaz. 

—Uno de beber y hablar, yo digo algo sobre ti, si lo que digo es verdad, bebes y lo explicas, si no, yo bebo y es tu turno. 

—Eso no parece tener nada de divertido.

—Claro que sí, hay alcohol —se defiende Tony—. Será divertido, ya verás. 

Puede ver el conflicto en Loki, sin duda le desagrada la idea del juego pero la perspectiva de salir le obliga a considerarlo. 

—Si consigues convencerlos, jugaré tu estúpido juego. 

—¡Ésa es la actitud Su Majestad! ya verás que los convenceré pronto. 

Loki no parece convencido pero no dice nada.

—Veré qué puedo hacer por tu caso. Te veré más tarde. 

El asgardiano sólo asiente sin verlo porque mira sus manos encadenadas, sin duda pensando en la posibilidad de sentir aunque un poco de libertad. Eso le recuerda mencionarle un punto que definitivamente no le va a agradar. 

—Otra cosa —dice, esta vez ya no es su tono entusiasmado de apenas minutos atrás—. Aceptarán más rápido si están tranquilos dejándote salir. 

—¿Qué? —bufa Loki—, ¿otras de éstas? —levanta sus mano con una sonrisa irónica — ya viste a Thor, tiene listas más cadenas de las que necesita, hasta otro collar si quieres agregarlo a tu monstruosidad. 

Tony pasa saliva, preparándose a que todo salga mal. 

—No me refería específicamente a eso —explica y coloca una mano sobre su boca. 

—¡No! —estalla Loki—, ¡no, no y no!

—Tal vez sea su única condición, sólo es para que estén tranquilos, sólo será un rato, y

—¡No! —repite Loki, furioso— olvídalo —hace una pausa, como repasando lo que acaba de decir pero frunce el ceño y continúa—. No colocarán esa cosa de nuevo en mi, no necesito ninguna de tus migajas de agradecimiento. 

—No seas dramático Cuernitos, será sólo por un rato, además —sonríe tratando de animar la situación.  _Además te ves muy sexy con eso,_  quiere agregar pero claro que no se atreve—, además así será más sencillo convencerlos. 

Loki baja la mirada, aún frunce el ceño y parece que considera sus palabras pero en un rápido movimiento se pone de pie, toma a Tony por el frente de su camisa y lo levanta como hizo aquella vez, le basta para recordarse que Loki no es un sumiso prisionero, y que no está derrotado, que a pesar de la amenaza y todas las desventajas que tiene, si Loki quisiera podría haber acabado con él en cualquier momento, porque el collar y los grilletes drenan su energía pero no su fuerza, sin duda podría arrancarle un brazo sin mayor problema. 

—No sabes de qué hablas Stark, y no presumas que lo haces porque no. 

Loki tiene razón, él nunca ha probado una de esas cosas, bueno, sólo una vez, con una dominatrix lituana que resultó más loca de lo que esperaba, y desde entonces decidió que las cadenas, látigos y mordazas no son para él (aunque quizá sí para otros acompañándolo a él). 

Tony pasa saliva, no es el Encantador de Lokis pero cree haberse ganado un poco al asgardiano, extiende sus manos y muestra las palmas en una muestra de paz. 

—No insistiré —dice del modo más calmado que puede—, ahora, si fueras tan amable de bajarme, te sorprenderá pero le tengo un poco de miedo a las alturas sin mi traje. 

Loki aprieta los dientes y lo baja, al menos no lo suelta, la caída no le habría hecho daño pero habría dolido un poco. No pierde tiempo y corre a la salida. 

—Ya sabes qué hacer Jarvis —dice y mira al interior, las luces se apagan cuando la IA corta la electricidad, Loki va a la cama, y se recuesta dándole la espalda.  

Le admira lo fácil que Loki cambia de Lokougar a Lokitty, ahora hasta siente lástima por él. Se pregunta por qué está dispuesto a rechazar su oportunidad de salir con tal de no usar el bozal. 

—Hablaré con ellos, pero no será tan fácil convencerlos de ese modo, deberías ser un poco más flexible, me facilitarías demasiado las cosas. 

—¿Y crees que tu comodidad es mi prioridad? Mi respuesta no cambiará. 

—¿Por qué?

—Pregúntale a Thor —gruñe el hechicero—, pregúntale qué pasó en Nidavellir, y si no eres un bárbaro como él, quizá entiendas un poco. 

Tony se pregunta si debe decirles de inmediato o preguntarle primero a Thor, como con todo, gana su curiosidad. Su primer parada es el piso común, cuando sale del elevador, Clint es el primero en verlo.

—¡Hey! Yo te conozco —exclama— ¿eres tú Stark? —pregunta con una sonrisa burlona— hace tanto que no te veo que no estoy seguro si seas tú. 

—En vivo y directo para tu deleite avechucho —le responde con una sonrisa—, ahora, si pudieras decirme dónde se encuentra nuestra realeza residente. 

Clint parece que no sabe cómo responder a eso y sólo señala hacia arriba, es decir, que Thor debe estar en su piso. Tony le da una sonrisa agradable y se va. 

Tony halla a Thor en la sala, viendo un estúpido sitcom que a él también le encanta. Puede escuchar sus risas desde el pasillo. 

—Hola Grandote, ¿interrumpo?

—¡Claro que no, amigo Stark! Siéntate y diviértete conmigo.

Tony sonríe y toma asiento en el sillón contiguo. Contempla por un momento al príncipe, sus risas son espontáneas y su diversión real, es el estado natural de Thor; piensa en Loki y se pregunta cómo dos personas (hermanos de sangre o no) que crecieron juntos durante tanto tiempo pasaron a ser tan opuestas.

—Thor, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro Tony ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

En ese preciso momento, cuando está por abrir su gran boca Tony se da cuenta que no tiene ninguna medida de seguridad, que si la pregunta no le agrada a Thor y decide reaccionar violentamente, no tiene absolutamente nada con qué protegerse.

—Loki lo mencionó varias veces y me ha dado curiosidad, ¿qué es lo que pasó en Nidavellir?

La sonrisa de Thor se evapora, Tony jura sentir el ambiente vibrar, y quiere irse corriendo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta el dios del trueno en un tono bajo, casi amenazante, sin duda aprendido de su hermano.

Tony decide que lo más intelligente es decirle la verdad, no quiere terminar achicharrado con un rayo.

—Le dije a Cuernitos que trataría de convencerlos de permitir que saliera un momento de la celda, le recordé que impondrían el uso de las guardas que usaste la última vez, no protesto por los grilletes ni el collar, pero se negó rotundamente al bozal.

Ve a Thor sonreír con desdén.

—Dijo que si ésa era la condición no aceptaría.

—Así es mi hermano, necio y terco.

—Cuando le pregunté por qué, me dijo que te preguntara qué pasó en Nidavellir.

 Thor baja la mirada de inmediato, como avergonzado, un gesto que no es habitual en el rubio prodigio de Asgard. Tony se pregunta si le responderá, pero decide no presionar, por lo que puede ver es un tema complicado entre ellos, y no quiere que la poca disposición que Thor tiene para compartir esa historia con él se arruine sólo por su necedad de insistir.

—Fue hace como cuatrocientos años —comienza el dios—, acostumbrábamos aventurarnos en odiseas temerarias e imprudentes, esa vez decidimos ir al reino de los enanos, Nidavellir, no la decisión más sabia. Loki se opuso, siempre se oponía pero al final, nos seguía, siempre nos acompañaba, aunque no siempre era del agrado de Sif y los demás, sólo de Volstagg.

Tony conoce esos nombres y a quién corresponden gracias al magnífico banco de datos de SHIELD y sus talentos de hacker.

—Escuchamos de un dragón que resguardaba un castillo repleto de tesoros, los enanos habían vivido ahí por siglos hasta que el dragón llegó y los echó.

¿Smaug y el Hobbit?, piensa Tony, quizá Tolkien no fue tan original como todos creen. Tal vez escuchó esa leyenda en algún prueblito perdido de Escandinavia

—Los enanos son criaturas talentosas con la forja de armas y joyas pero un poco desagradables, y endemoniadamente ambiciosos, siempre quieren tener más de todo, especialmente oro, pero un dragón lo es todavía más.

Eso ya lo sabía, leyó "El Hobbit" cuando era un niño.

—Queríamos cazarlo.

¿Para qué? Piensa Tony, aunque si recuerda sus propias aventuras siendo más joven, cree que si hubiera habido dragones en la Tierra, también habría querido caza uno.

—Pero para cazar a un dragón se requieren armas forjadas especialmente para eso, y en Asgard no existen, los enanos se negaron a vendernos algunas, clamando que esas riquezas les pertenecían, aunque claro, ninguno se había atrevido a enfrentar a la bestia en casi mil años. Les ofrecimos un pago exhorbitante por sus armas, mucho mayor de lo que en verdad costaban, los amenacé y les demandé que cedieran las armas, eran súbditos de mi padre, llegué incluso a considerar suplicar, no cedieron —hace una pausa y mira sus manos— hasta que Loki les propuso un trato. Ellos cedían las armas, nosotros matábamos al dragón y tomabámos una quinta parte de las riquezas, lo demás sería para ellos.

Siguieron negándose —continúa Thor—, dijeron que sólo una décima parte. Loki no cedió, siempre ha sido mejor negociador que yo o mis amigos. Al final aceptaron, pero con una condición, que si no podíamos matarlo, uno de nosotros se quedaría con ellos durante cien años. Loki vaciló, nos miró, Sif y los demás también lo hicieron, éramos guerreros consumados pero un dragón no es algo para tomarse a la ligera, mis amigos tenían dudas de que saliéramos victoriosos y nadie quería pasar tanto tiempo con esos enanos. Era un idiota en ese entonces, aún más que ahora —agrega el rubio con un una sonrisa dolida—, presioné a Loki para que aceptara, ni Sif ni los otros dijeron nada a pesar de que dudaban, yo no dudaba, era el hijo de Odin, nunca me había derrotado ninguna criatura.

Tony ya podía ver hacia donde se dirigía todo, pero no se atrevió a intervenir.

—Nos dieron las armas, Loki firmó el pacto, nos fuimos. Encontramos a la bestia, peleamos —Thor hace una pausa y mira por la ventana—. De milagro salimos vivos, era el dragón más grande que jamás hubiera visto, ni siquiera Mjölnir le hizo un gran daño, cegamos uno de sus ojos, casi le cortamos una pata, pero sólo eso. Hogun, Loki y Volstagg nos obligaron a los demás de retroceder, era una empresa sin futuro, nos mataría antes de que lo matarámos a él. Nadie mencionó el trato durante todo el camino, yo estaba furioso, los demás claramente nerviosos. Nadie dijo nada, hasta que regresamos con los enanos.

—¿No pudieron haber escapado? —pregunta Tony, un poco confundido.

—Lo mismo sugirió Loki, pero un hijo de Odín jamás da la espalda a su palabra.

Ah claro, piensa Tony, el estúpido honor de los vikingos espaciales.

—¿Quién se quedó?

Thor sonríe negándose a verlo, ya puede empezar a conectar algunos puntos.

—Loki —concluye.

—No precisamente. Cuando les preguntamos, ellos dijeron que nosotros decidiéramos, mis amigos me descartaron de inmediato, no podían regresar a Asgard sin el hereredor de Odín. Después a Sif, los enanos pueden ser criatura bastante lascivas. El primer hijo de Volstagg había nacido apenas en la primavera, no quisimos privarlo de su padre por tanto tiempo. Hogun es de Vanaheim, pensamos que podría causar problemas con el reino si sabían lo que hicimos. Sólo quedaron Fandral y Loki. Sif y Hogun hablaron a favor de Fandral, nadie lo hizo a favor de Loki.

—¿Ni siquiera tú?

Thor de nuevo ve hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

—Seguía ciego de furia y humillación por mi derrota.

—¿Por qué tenían miedo de regresar sin ti pero no de regresar sin Loki?

—No lo entiendes, amigo Stark, al ser el heredero soy una extensión del poder de mi padre, casi nadie en los Nueve Reinos se atrevería a hacerme nada por temor a la furia de mi padre.

—Pero Loki...

—El segundo hijo no es el primero —replica Thor.

Es una respuesta tonta, pero si lo piensa (y se acuerda de sus largas jornadas leyendo al buen Martin y Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego), sabe que hay culturas donde todo está destinado al primogénito, y los siguientes hijos son meros accesorios. De pronto siente más empatía hacia el maniático hechicero.

—¿Y luego?

—Al quedarle clara cuál sería la decisión, Loki les ahorró decidir que fuera él. Les dijo a los enanos que se quedaría con ellos, pero les propuso otro trato.

No le sorprende a Tony.

—Les propuso un juego, si ganaba se iría, si perdía se quedaría con ellos para siempre. Ganó —sonríe Thor—, mi hermano fue más listo que ellos, siempre fue más listo que todos. Pero los enanos no lo aceptaron, lo culparon de hacer trampa y demandaron hablar con mi padre para exigir un juicio, que mi padre decidiera. Loki esperaba que me negara, pero accedí, no estaba seguro si era cierto o no, sus trucos lo habían hecho célebre desde mucho tiempo atrás, t no en un buen sentido. 

—¿En qué estabas pensando?  —pregunta Tony.

—En nada evidentemente, en mi mismo, mi derrota y mi humillación, en buscar un modo de no perder más el honor.  Fuimos a Asgard, Padre sometió a su juicio la demanda de los enanos, claro que dejó nuestra pequeña aventura para después. Falló en contra de los enanos, pero consintió que  tuvieran una recompensa porque mi hermano sí había manipulado la situación con sus palabras. Exigieron su cabeza. El Padre de Todo se negó, pero mi hermano aceptó para horror de todos; los enanos llevaban hachas, Loki se acercó a ellos y mostró el cuello, uno levantó su hacha pero antes de dejarla caer Loki los detuvo,  _“dijeron mi cabeza, no mi cuello”_.

Tony sonríe.

—Odín consideró justas las palabras, no podían tomar su cabeza sin llevarse su cuello, pero les otorgó el permiso de clamar la justicia que consideraran suficiente sin tomar su vida ni dañarlo irreversiblemente. Loki estaba indignado, mi padre fácilmente pudo dar por terminado el problema pero sabíamos que quería darle una lección, nunca le gustó que evadiera las consecuencias de sus actos.  _“Ya que fueron tus palabras las que iniciaron todo, es justo que las detengamos”_  dijeron los enanos.

Tony ha leído suficiente como para entender finalmente en qué terminó todo.

—Le cosieron los labios —le dice Thor—, Padre me obligó a sujetarlo mientras lo hacían, para que entendiera las consecuencias de mis acciones, Loki peleó y lo hizo con fuerza, pero sin magia siempre he sido superior a él, los enanos lo hicieron con demasiada crueldad y yo tuve que verlo todo. Esa noche l prometí que a partir de ese día lo escucharía  antes que  a cualquiera. No mantuve mi promesa por mucho tiempo.

Tony sólo consigue asentir una vez que entiende que Thor ha terminado. La actitud de Loki tiene perfecto sentido, y se dice (con todo el dolor de su yo perverso y pervertido) que no volverá a insistirle que acepte el bozal.

—¿Y qué dices?, ¿me ayudarás a convencerlos de que lo dejen salir?

Thor procesa sus palabras, y sonríe, y como típico príncipe encantador, su rostro se ilumina tanto que le ciega.

—¡Por supuesto, amigo Stark!

Tony pide a Jarvis que convoque a todos en el salón de reuniones. Llega con Thor sin un plan en concreto, regularmente todo le funciona mejor cuando improvisa.

—Señores y señora —comienza con una sonrisa—, hemos avanzado bastante con nuestro pequeño proyecto, y en verdad es prometedor, pero me temo que nuestra fuente de información requiere de un incentivo para seguir adelante.

—¿De qué hablas Stark? —pregunta Clint—, ¿Loki se niega a cooperar? yo puedo ayudar en eso —sonríe.

—Calma tus garras avechucho. Lo que necesita es un estímulo positivo, ya sabes como cuando entrenas un cachorro, aprende mejor con palmaditas y palabras amables que con golpes y gritos.

—Conozco muy buenos sabuesos que aprendieron de ese modo.

—Basta Clint —le reprende Steve— ¿sugieres que le demos algo a Loki para que siga colaborando?

—Exacto Mi Capitán, y no es la gran cosa sólo un poco de sol y aire.

—Parece que hablas de una planta —comenta Bruce sonriendo.

—¡Exacto mi Furia verde!  nuestra propia  _Lokiacea Asgardianicus_ , una rara especie que si no se cuida bien resulta venenosa y puede terminar matándonos a todos.

Ve a Natasha sonreír con la analogía, ya es la mitad de la victoria.

—¿Sólo quiere sol?, ¿específicamente te dijo lo que quería? —pregunta la asesina.

—Así es Agente Romanov, le pregunté y me dijo que quería un momento en la azotea. Es todo.

Claro que así no fueron las cosas pero nadie irá a preguntarle.

—No parece demasiado —comenta Steve.

—Si ha ayudado demasiado, podríamos conceder eso —continúa Banner.

Tony ve a Thor sonreír de oreja a oreja, entusiasmado al oír que la idea es tomada bien. 

—¿Qué les pasa?, ¡es Loki de quien estamos hablando! —exclama Clint, claro, faltaba Clint— seguramente desaparecerá en cuanto esté afuera.

Todos parecen dudar cuando escuchan esto.

—¡Te ha hechizado!, ¡eso es lo que ha hecho!

Al oír esto, deciden que Clint ha enloquecido.

—¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo? —pregunta Steve pidiendo el consenso de los demás.

Tal y como Tony espera, casi todos asiente, menos Clint que no le sorprende.

—Se los agradezco mucho mis amigos, mi hermano se los agradece también.

Todos saben que eso no es cierto, pero nadie quiere arruinar la adorable sonrisa del asgardiano.

Discuten el día, la hora, el tiempo, las medidas de seguridad y todo lo relacionado, junto con Thor, Tony deja claro desde el principio que no usarán el bozal, nadie parece tener algún problema con eso, menos Clint claro, pero como le dijo a Loki, a nadie le interesa lo que opine la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Y a qué hora quieres salir? —le pregunta Tony.

Loki aún parece sorprendido de que hayan accedido, y sin duda medita cuál debe ser su respuesta, se siente un poco culpable de obligarle a tener que decidir.

—¿Y?

—La tarde, el atardecer, se ve desde esta monstruosidad de construcción, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto Su Majestad, somos el cuarto edificio más alto de Nueva York.

El hechicero suelta una risita.

—He oído que aquellos hombres obsesionados con el tamaño de sus cosas, es porque quieren compensarlo con cierta carencia en el tamaño de su virilidad.

Tony abre la boca pero no sabe cómo responderle a eso.

—No sé de qué hablas. Porque Pepper ni nadie con quien he estado se ha quejado.

Loki simplemente levanta la mano y Tony pierde aún más la capacidad de hablar.

—Te dije que fue divertido, no que fuera satisfactorio.

—¡No te atrevas! si mal no recuerdo expresaste tu satisfacción muchas veces.

—¿Olvidas de qué dicen que soy dios?

Tony se siente indignado pero responde con una gran carcajada.

—También deberías ser el dios de los chistes, Su Alteza, mira cómo me has hecho reír.

Loki no le responde, sólo sonríe y Tony siente que sus piernas (y otras cosas) se derriten.

—Iré a hacer los preparativos —dice antes de que su líbido gane y se meta a la celda para repetir lo ocurrido en la fiesta.

Loki no le responde, pero (como si supiera lo que está pensando) le da la misma mirada furtiva de esa vez.

 

Tony les informa, los arreglos se hacen rápido, deciden que Thor y el Capitán los acompañarán, Bruce permanecerá en el piso de abajo por si es necesaria la intervención de Hulk. Natasha supervisará todo desde la azotea de otro edificio, y Clint se quedará lo más lejos posible del lugar.

Unas cuatro horas después de que hablaron, Tony aparece acompañado de Steve y Thor. Loki sisea a la vista del dios del trueno pero no dice nada, permanece de pie en medio de la celda en espera de que el Capitán le coloque los grilletes de los que Thor habló, más reforzados y sin duda pesados. Esta vez le atan las manos detrás de la espalda, Loki muestra su molestia pero no se resiste. Finalmente le extiende el brazo invitándolo a salir de la celda, Thor espera con cautela, contento de estar cerca de su hermano pero listo para actuar en caso de necesitarlo, y Tony sabe que Loki lo sabe, y que si es inteligente (que lo es) no tratará nada divertido.

Thor finalmente coloca una cadena alrededor de su cuello.

—¿También me pedirás que ladre, Thor?

—Es necesario, hermano —es la única respuesta del rubio.

Los cuatro entran al elevador, en un silencio un poco incómodo suben los 13 pisos que los separan de la azotea. Finalmente las puertas se abren y Loki se queda un momento perplejo, Tony supone que le sacude el repentino cambio de clima.

Nadie presiona al hechicero, finalmente, al cabo de un minuto Loki avanza lentamente fuera del elevador, y con pasos lentos se dirige a una de las orillas, Thor camina detrás de él, sujetando la cadena.

Loki mira hacia el cielo, como queriendo absorberlo todo con su mirada, después cierra los ojos y aspira profundamente, toma asiento. No hace nada durante casi veinte minutos, sólo se queda mirando el cielo. Tony está un poco aburrido, reconoce que esperaba algo más emocionante, hasta algo más emocional.

Tal parece que Thor también se ha aburrido, bosteza cada tanto hasta que comienza a cabecear. Deja el extremo de la cadena en el piso y coloca su martillo sobre él.

—Regresaré después, llámame Stark.

Tony se da cuenta de la cantidad de odio con que Loki mira a Thor y luego al martillo, pero consciente de que no hay nada que pueda hacer (ni a donde ir) vuelve a su contemplación del cielo.

Gradualmente el sol se coloca en el poniente y Loki se pone de pie, camina tanto como la cadena se lo permite en esa dirección.

Tony ve que el sol comienza a ocultarse, personalmente prefiere los amaneceres, en esas raras ocasiones cuando está despierto, sobrio y tiene ánimos de verlos. Está a punto de hacer un comentario gracioso cuando se gira hacia el asgardiano, y se queda callado.

El gesto de Loki es de completa admiración, como si ese atardecer fuera la cosa más magnífica del universo o el primero que ve, su fascinación es hipnotizante, le ayuda a completar la imagen que ha venido teniendo de Loki en los últimos días. No sólo como el villano, sino como un ser con más matices.

Tony piensa en sus motivos y las razones con respecto a Loki que lo llevaron al momento en que se encuentra ahora, y tiene más dudas que nunca. Hizo a un lado su venganza, pero no la ha olvidado.

Al ver al hechicero de este modo, se pregunta si será mejor olvidarla, y abrazar un fin menos agresivo, y a la larga, más satisfactorio.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Tony encuentra lo que buscaba, sin embargo no sabe si es lo que aún quiere pero encuentra otra cosa que sí quiere.

Tony mira embelesado (y bastante idiotizado) a Loki que aún sigue su contemplación del atardecer, aún ahora que el sol se ha ocultado y el naranja del cielo da paso a un azul oscuro medio morado. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, sólo que le parecen unos segundos que desea fueran una eternidad.

El encanto se rompe cuando Thor aparece, Loki de inmediato se gira ignorando por completo al inventor.

—Es hora Loki —murmura Thor.

—¿Cuál es la prisa Grandote? apenas son unos minutos.

—Fue una hora —dice el rubio serio.

—Sólo unos minutos más, ¿si papi? —dice Tony sonriente, haciendo su mejor imitación de un niño pequeño.

Pero Thor no parece entender la broma y avanza unos pasos, acercándose a ellos. Jura que escucha a Loki sisear, ahora se ha convertido en Lokougar y él no quiere estar en medio de la discusión, pero aún así termina colocándose entre los dos hermanos. Siempre lo ha sabido, es un suicida en potencia.

—Espera un momento Ricitos, se lo ha ganado, con la información que me ha dado nos dará oportunidad de detener a Doom.

—Él no merece nada, no después de lo que ha hecho.

Tony se pregunta si éste es el mismo Thor con el que habló apenas por la tarde, el que se oía arrepentido y dolido por el trato que había dado a su hermano.

—A un lado Stark —gruñe Thor.

Desde su madre hasta Pepper, todas las personas que se molestan con él le llaman por su nombre completo, pero con Thor basta que le llame por su apellido para que un escalofrío le recorra el cuerpo. Pasa saliva no sabe qué hacer.

—Tranquilo Thor —San Rogers hace su milagrosa aparición previniendo un potencial desastre—, no creo que haga daño a nadie si lo dejamos un rato más.

El príncipe asgardiano no parece estar de acuerdo, mira con irritación a Steve por algunos segundos antes de soltar un bufido y entrar. Tony suelta un suspiro, escucha al Capitán hacer lo mismo.

—Traje un poco de comida —dice Rogers.

—Te adoro tanto que te besaría —exclama Tony con un guiño.

El sagaz, temerario y heroico (y virginal) Capitán América responde con un gesto indignado y un sonrojo, por eso lo adora más; para su sorpresa, Loki lo ve con cierta irritación.

—También te puedo besar a ti si quieres, Rodolfo.

Loki lo ignora, se sienta con toda la dignidad de la que es capaz teniendo una cadena alrededor del cuello y las manos atadas tras la espalda, y en ese preciso momento los tres se dan cuenta de ese pequeño detalle y la ligera irritación de Loki se transforma en una frustración enorme, pero lo oculta casi de inmediato, de modo que Steve no lo nota pero Tony sí, él ve a la perfección su gran habilidad para fingir indiferencia cuando es claro que siente algo más.

—Podemos ayudarte —comenta Steve, evidentemente sugiriendo que podrían darle ellos de comer.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas —gruñe Loki.

Al parecer el poder del Encantador de Lokis tiene límites, pero no la preocupación de San Rogers.

—Puedo llamar a Thor.

—No.

Tony se limita a sonreír.

—No te preocupes Capitán, a Loki no le importará que comamos, ¿verdad? —lo ve y Loki mira hacia otro lado—, ¿lo ves?

Aún así Steve no come, pero Tony sí, y habla como acostumbra, ya sea discutiendo problemas globales o los chismes de las Empresas Stark. Loki se pone de pie de pronto, Thor ha regresado y saben que no aceptará dar más tiempo. Steve y él se hacen a un lado, el rubio se acerca, toma su martillo y libera la cadena para después tomarla. Loki camina sin esperar por ninguna instrucción, Tony imagina cuántas veces se encontraron en una situación igual, en la que Loki simplemente se somete a la autoridad de Thor.

Los cuatro entran al elevador y bajan hasta el piso de la celda, cuando cruzan todas las puertas de seguridad Tony se da cuenta que sus empleados siguieron a la perfección las instrucciones, se han llevado casi todo el equipo, ya les dijo a los demás Vengadores que aún les falta trabajo pero no requieren de toda la tecnología.

Voltea a Loki sin saber qué esperar, no se atrevió a avisarle porque si sus palabras eran sinceras (o tanto como puede esperarse de él), no iba a tomarlo bien, aún cuando él le explicara que tenía listos los pretextos necesarios para justificar más días trabajando en el proyecto.

No sabe qué esperar, pero no por eso el gesto de desolación del hechicero es bien recibido, de hecho hasta lo hace sentir culpable, y eso no es un sentimiento habitual para él.

Thor le quita la cadena y Loki de inmediato se aleja de él, Steve es el encargado de liberar sus manos, se quedan un momento en silencio sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—Traeré comida —dice Steve de pronto—, vamos Thor.

El dios del trueno no responde de inmediato, Tony comienza a ponerse nervioso. Finalmente el rubio parece salir de su trance y sigue al Capitán sin decir nada, Loki y él se quedan solos. La aguda mente de Tony se da cuenta casi de inmediato que las manos de Loki esta vez están libres, y que no parece muy contento de ver que se han llevado casi todo. Pasa saliva, está nervioso, quiere ir con Steve y Thor, pero también quiere quedarse.

—Bonito atardecer, ¿no? —dice lo primero que piensa, tratando de entablar una conversación civilizada.

—He visto mejores.

Claro, Loki tenía que arruinarlo.

—Escucha, tengo todo planeado, podremos fingir que trabajamos los próximos días sin que sospechen nada.

—Ya veo —replica Loki desinteresado y se sienta.

—Es verdad, sería muy sospechoso si no cambiábamos de equipo, el buen Bruce sabe cómo funciona esto.

Loki no parece ni convencido ni interesado, se ha recostado y le ignora a él junto con la comida, Tony sabe que tiene una larga batalla por delante, pero como ni está de humor para discutir con un irritado dios asgardiano, decide darle lo que pensaba darle más tarde (no, no lo que creen).

—Imaginé que no estarías contento, así que pensé que tendría que darte algo para convencerte que lo que digo lo digo en serio.

Parece que la curiosidad es una cualidad en común (la única, insiste Tony), pues Loki se incorpora al frente, mirándolo curioso. Aunque, necio como es, el hechicero no se acerca, evidentemente espera que Tony se lo lleve o lo deje ahí, sabe que le da igual. Realeza, claro, Tony no lo es pero es algo parecido a eso, y no va a cumplir su capricho.

—Pensé que querrías algo para entretenerte, otra cosa que no sean esos libros aburridos de Mallitas. Así que te traje esto —dice mostrándole una tableta—. Como entenderás, tengo que limitar tu acceso a la red pero no la estoy restringiendo por completo, aunque Jarvis tendrá que aprobar todo lo que hagas.

Loki lo observa pero no dice nada, Tony comienza a ponerse nervioso y, como suele pasarle, comienza a hablar.

—Ya sé de qué eres capaz, inutilizaste el protocolo de seguridad de mi teléfono —explica ansioso de minimizar el aspecto negativo, podrás hacer cosas importantes como bajar juegos o ver videos de gatos graciosos, o tonterías como revisar las noticias —finaliza esperando que no se oiga tan mal.

Comienza a hurgar entre las aplicaciones, es el modelo más reciente y modificado para que pueda monitorear todas las acciones, levanta la vista de pronto y se encuentra con Loki a su lado, viendo la pantalla, el hechicero la toma de sus manos sin arrebatársela, se da media vuelta y regresa a la cama, lo ignora por completo, no que Tony esperara que le diera las gracias.

Lo contempla por un rato, se siente satisfecho y contento, sale de la celda. Necesita un largo descanso.

Esa noche Tony acude de nuevo, Loki está de mucho mejor humor, no es una fiesta andante pero al menos ya no trata de matarlo con la mirada cada vez que lo tiene cerca.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer, Stark?

—¿Lo has olvidado? teníamos un trato —exclama y le muestra un par de botellas.

Loki no necesita decir nada, pero su perfecto lenguaje no verbal le comunica a Tony lo irritante que le resulta y que si no se niega es porque sí, en efecto, nunca falta a un trato.

—Debo decirte que tu alcohol es casi tan patético como ustedes.

—Eso es porque no has probado de las mejores cosechas del mundo, sólo esas groserías que venden en el supermercado. Esto es lo mejor que el dinero puede comprar, y agrego que aunque tengan el dinero, no todos pueden conseguirlo.

—No es cierto, he probado todo y ni siquiera serviría para marear a un niño en Asgard.

Tony sonríe y está listo para replicar, pero Loki comienza a enlistarle todos los nombres que aparecen en las etiquetas de las botellas en su cava particular, vino, brandy, cognac, vodka, escocés, cuanto se le ocurra.

—¿Cómo?

—Eres predecible Stark, he oído de las listas de supermercado pero la tuya sólo incluye alcohol.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—¿Recuerdas el teléfono que tan amablemente me diste?

—Que me robaste.

—Como te diste cuenta, saqué algo más que números telefónicos y de cuentas bancarias.

Tony se siente levemente ofendido al serle recordado su encuentro anterior,

—Como digas, es lo que hay y te conformarás con eso.

Loki se encoge de hombros, deja a un lado la tableta y se sienta en el piso, esperando por él. Tony no pretendía hacer eso en el piso pero no le molesta. Coloca las dos botellas y un par de vasos.

—¿Recuerdas las reglas?

Loki asiente.

—No se vale mentir ni negarse a responder.

—No tienes modo de saber si miento o no.

Tony sabe que es cierto pero no se va a dejar intimidar.

—Todo está listo, ¿verdad Jarvis?

—Sí, señor, pero insisto en recordarle que no es una buena idea.

—Claro que lo es. Cámaras, alarmas, puertas cerradas, todo está cubierto, nadie se acercará cinco pisos sin que me de cuenta, ¿verdad?

—Así es señor, pero usted sabe que no debería hacerlo.

—Que sí —insiste Tony.

—Dime algo máquina —interviene Loki—, de todas las veces que le dices que no haga algo, ¿cuántas veces te ignora?

—En el 94% de las ocasiones, señor Laufeyson.

—Loki, llámame Loki.

—Mi nombre es Jarvis, Loki.

—De acuerdo Jarvis, ¿por qué aún insistes en perder tu tiempo aconsejándole cosas aún cuando sabes que no te escuchará?, ¿por qué no dejas que esa mujer Pepper se haga cargo?

—La tasa de éxito de la señorita Pepper es aún menor señor, a ella la ignora el 96% de las veces.

—Tu creador es bastante necio. ¿no es así?

—La srita. Pots ha enlistado al menos 35 palabras que lo describen.

—Apuesto que puedo agregar algunas más a su lista.

—Ya basta —exclama Tony, aunque es gratificante ver a esos dos hablar de él, no lo es que hablen esa clase de cosas—. Vigila y no hables más Jarvis, déjanos solos a menos que te llame.

—Como ordene señor —responde su IA.

—No haces bien alejando a quien se preocupa por ti, aún si es un producto de tu creación —murmura Loki mirando a una de las cámaras.

Tony se da cuenta del cambio de su gesto y sirve aprisa en los vasos.

—Está bien, comenzaré: lo que me dices es más por experiencia que porque quisiste decirlo.

Tony sabe que si las miradas mataran, Loki no sólo lo habría matdo desde hace mucho, lo habría matado de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible, calcinado el cadáver hasta obtener cenizas, después las habría molido sólo para incendiarlas de nuevo. El hechicero asgardiano bebe de un solo trago.

—No escuchas a tu mujer porque temes que los demás digan que ella te ordena, pero en el fondo sabes que sí, y que tal y como lo dijiste, eres inúitil sin ella, serías un fracaso.

Tony no lo dijo de ese modo, pero en esencia es lo mismo, se abstiene de explicarle que Pepper no es su mujer, pues sabe que Loki le preguntará por qué, pero de matrimonio no quiere saber nada por el momento. Da un trago y decide continuar.

Tony reconoce que no planeó bien esto, y que no sabe realmente qué está haciendo. Eso queda claro cuando al cabo de cuarenta minutos él ha tomado casi el doble que Loki, y está comenzando a pasar del Tony sobrio y cuerdo, a uno bastante ebrio y poco coordinado. Además no ha aprendido prácticamente nada significativo de Loki, salvo que le agradan casi todo tipo de animales, vive en Nueva York, suele ir a Broadway y no odia del todo a Thor. Nada de eso era un secreto, no después de investigar un poco lo que las leyendas dicen de él y hablar un poco con Thor.

En cambio, Loki ha podido sacarle cosas demasiado personales como la traición de Obadaiah, y detalles de su aún más complicada historia con Pepper, además de su relación con el resto de los Vengadores. El bastardo podría trabajar para SHIELD y hacerle competencia a Natasha, sería un perfecto oficial interrogador, tiene talento. Loki ya sabe demasiado de él.

Necesita revertir esa tendencia, pero no sabe cómo.

Ha oído muchas veces un dicho, "Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña" pero él ha creado uno "Si la montaña no va a Stark, Stark paga para que le lleven la montaña" lo que habla mucho de su forma de vida, pues hay pocas cosas que realmente le hayan implicado un gran esfuerzo, y aún menos las que haya considerado que valen la pena esforzarse tanto, pero cuando encuentra una, tiene otro dicho "Si la montaña no va a Stark, Stark no sólo irá a la montaña, creará una supercarretera para llegar a ella" porque si tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para hacer algo, lo hará de tal modo que si tiene que repetirlas, no le cuesten tanto volverlas a hacer.

Le ocurrió con Pepper, con su papel como Vengador, con su relación con SHIELD, con el hecho de ser Iron Man. Pero con Loki es un poco distinto, porque ni siquiera sabe qué quiere hacer con él, ahora entiende por qué lo describen de ese modo, el endemoniado asgardiano es la perfecta definición del caos, y quiere golpearlo tanto como besarlo; no está seguro si lo quiere como amante/compañero o enemigo.

Cuando comienza a balbucear sobre su relación con su padre, aún en su embriagado estado se da cuenta por el gesto de Loki que ese tema le es más cercano que cualquiera de los anteriores, sabe por Thor que no es su hermano de sangre y que Odín no es la persona favorita del hechicero; ésa es una ventana de oportunidad para revertir las cosas o para que Loki finalmente halle razones para matarlo.

—¿Qué dices tú? Los padres son unos cabrones, pero son los cabrones más importantes de tu vida —ríe desencajadamente, y se lleva inconscientemente una mano al pecho.

Howard fue uno de los detonadores de las peores cosas de su vida, aunque también de las mejores. Su declarada desaprobación lo llevó a hundirse en los excesos, pero también lo guió a obtener uno de sus más grandes logros.

Loki no parece convencido de su opinión, más bien diría que todo lo contrario, pues con un movimiento brusco toma la botella con más líquido y bebe casi una tercera parte sin detenerse, Tony comienza a ponerse nervioso ante sus acciones.

—Son algo más que cabrones —dice la última parte con desdén—, por mi todos podrían podrirse en Helfheim.

Esas palabras son demasiado duras incluso para Tony, que jamás ha sido fan de los padres y a quien le aterra convertirse en uno.

—Por favor, no puede haber sido tan malo —sonríe y levanta su vaso.

—No sabes de qué hablas, Stark.

—¿Es que no has oído nada de lo que he dicho? —proclama indignado, le ha sicho algo de lo bueno y lo malo que recuerda de Howard y aún así parece que no le significó nada.

—Cada palabra, pero obtuviste su redención, no en vida tal vez pero cuando supiste lo que en realidad pensaba de ti, te diste cuenta que no fue como lo creías, tuviste su redención —repite y vuelve a beber de la botella casi con desesperación hasta que acaba el contenido.

—Tu padre aún está vivo —replica Tony un poco irritado.

—¡Él no es mi padre! —espeta el otro irritado y lanza la botella contra la pared.

Tony pasa saliva, siente cómo la embriaguez se disipa al comprender en qué situación se ha metido, ahora debe buscar cómo salir de ella sin ningún daño, aunque será como desactivar una bomba sin saber cómo.

—Ricitos ya nos había dicho eso, pero es como si lo fuera, ¿no?

Por la mirada rabiosa que Loki le lanza tal parece que no, y que ni siquiera debería mencionarlo.

—Largo de aquí Stark —gruñe el hechicero—, ninguno estará contento con lo que sucederá si sigues aquí.

Tony no se va como se demanda de él, envalentonado (aunque no sabe si por el alcohol o sus deseos de estar con Loki) se planta en su lugar.

—¿Es que no lo ves Su Majestad? eso tenemos en común, nuestros padres jamás ganarán el premio al padre del año.

Loki lo contempla con atención, como si hubiera dicho una gran verdad o la cosa más estúpida del universo.

—¿Crees que nuestros casos son similares? —sonríe desdeñosamente— te lo repito, no sabes de qué hablas, y es mejor si te largas ahora.

—¡No! —exclama el inventor— no vas a echarme, es mi torre, es mi celda e hicimos un trato.

—De acuerdo, dejemos claro que en esto no nos parecemos.

Tony abre la boca para replicar pero Loki no le da tiempo.

—¿Qué?, ¿sufriste porque tu padre nunca te dijo que te quería? Odin sí me lo dijo, muchas veces durante más de mil años.

—¿Y? —espeta Tony, irritado porque es como si Loki minimizara la historia entre Howard y él.

—Tal vez nunca fue capaz de decírtelo, así como ahora no eres capaz de decirle que amas a esa mujer Pepper o a cualquier otro, pero sabes que lo hizo, en retrospectiva no lo dijo pero sabes que tu padre te quiso. No importa cuántas memorias traten de contradecirlo, siempre lo supiste.

—¿Entonces mi padre que nunca me dijo que me quería es mejor que tu papi que te lo dijo durante siglos?

—Siempre es mejor la verdad que la mentira, ¿no? Ambos crecimos con una mentira, pero llegó un punto en que supimos la verdad, la diferencia es que la tuya es mejor que la mía.

—No entiendo tu punto, cuernitos.

—Tu padre te quiere, el mío no.

—No seas dramático.

—No, no soy dramático, hace un año y un poco más atrás fui dramático, ahora sólo soy realista.

Tony siempre trató de negar la importancia que Howard tiene en su vida, es una tarea inútil y ahora se ha rendido, aunque nunca dejó de sorprenderle la gran influencia que tiene en él aún después de muerto. Tal pareciera que lo mismo ocurre con Loki, sólo que él aún no es capaz de superar esa figura, no le extraña, ya lo ha dicho Thor, Loki siempre tiende a exagerar algunas cosas.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Tal vez en realidad Howard no me dijo la verdad.

—Si eso fuera cierto tú lo sabrías mejor que yo.

Tony no sabe cómo responder a eso, Loki parece satisfecho con eso y continúa.

—¿Qué fue lo peor que tu padre te hizo?

La pregunta toma por sorpresa a Tony.

—Podría hacerte una larga lista y creo que no tendría suficiente papel.

—¿Se avergonzó tanto de ti que te abandonó para que murieras?, ¿o te dijo que lo que en verdad merecías era haber muerto?

Tony tenía lista la réplica para demostrarle que Howard (a pesar de todo) no fue un buen padre pero al escuchar al asgardiano sólo cierra la boca.

—Dos padres y no pude ser lo suficientemente bueno para ninguno.

—Yo sé algo de eso —levanta la mano—, tampoco lo fui para Howard.

Cuando decidió tocar ese tema, lo último que Tony imaginó fue que comenzarían a intercambiar anécdotas poco agradables de pésima paternidad, es divertido pensar que un tema tan incómodo haya sido el medio común para que Loki finalmente decida decirle un poco y no limitarse a sacarle toda la información que quiere.

Tras escucharlo reconoce que despues de todo, Howard no fue tan malo, y que Loki tiene razón, su verdad es mucho mejor que la del asgardiano, al final, Howard sí estaba orgulloso de él y si jamás se lo dijo se debió a que fue un inútil con las emociones como el mismo Tony. Se pregunta a dónde habría terminado con un padre como lo es Odin o ese tal Laufey, claro que eso no excenta lo perturbador que es pensar que el hombre delante suyo es un parricida, y que si tuviera la oportunidad muy probablemente mataría a su padre adoptivo. Esa verdad le recuerda con qué clase de cosas está lidiando, Loki ya no sólo es una bomba, es un material radioactivo inestable cubierto de toda clase de armas biológicas conocidas, dentro de un contenedor con un detonador listo para accionarse, la frase "manéjese con cuidado" nunca le pareció más adecuada.

—Entonces concluímos que los padres apestan ¿no?, pero las mamás son lo mejor del universo.

Loki sonríe, una sonrisa rara y tierna, como si recordara un cachorro o algo maravilloso, Tony lo admite, también le encanta.

—Tenía que haber algo bueno.

Suelta una carcajada mientras el hechicero aún mantiene esa sonrisa tan adorable, y piensa en esas palabras, pues sí, tenía que haber algo bueno.

—¿Y cómo es mami Frigga? ése es su nombre, ¿no?

—Thor habla demasiado, ¿por qué no le has preguntado?

—Las mamás no es de lo que hablas regularmente con tus compañeros de batalla —ríe Tony.

—Entonces será un tema para otro día, largo, quiero descansar.

En otras condiciones, en otro contexto, Tony se sentiría ofendido ahora se siente más satisfecho de lo que lo ha hecho en varios días en lo que tiene que ver con Loki, siente que ha dado un paso gigantesco en su relación o lo que sea que decida que quiere con él.

—Como ordene Su Majestad, recuerda que no quiero que causes ningún problema con esa tableta, no les des a los otros razones para que te la quiten.

—Fuera de aquí.

Puede que Tony haya aceptado ser echado de la celda, pero lo hace con toda la dignidad del mundo, se incorpora mira un momento al hechicero y antes de dar su primer paso, se lanza sobre el asgardiano y le planta un firme beso, no es sino hasta que siente sus labio hacer contacto con los de Loki que repara en lo espontáneo de todo, y que Loki lo matará, al ver la sorpresa en sus ojos cierra los propios, puede morir así, feliz…

No es cierto, aprisa reacciona y trata de retirarse pero Loki le rodea el torso con un brazo impidiéndoselo, Tony entra en pánico, tanto que ni siquiera es capaz de llamar a Jarvis, Loki lo lanza contra el piso y le toma las muñecas con una mano, las coloca sobre su cabeza, Tony ni siquiera sabe qué hacer lo mira estupefacto.

—¿Qué ocurre, Stark?, ¿no es esto lo que has querido todos estos días? —Loki le pregunta en ese tono sibilante que resulta tan excitante.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Tony Stark no sabe qué decir, su corazón late aprisa y una fuerte emoción le recorre el cuerpo, mezcla de excitación y miedo.

—¿ _Señor?_ —pregunta Jarvis, bendito Jarvis—, _¿debo llamar a alguien?_

_—_ No Jarvis, el señor Stark no requiere ayuda, ¿o sí Stark?

Tony aún se debate si la necesita o no, de pronto Loki comienza a besarle el cuello y gradualmente baja hasta su pecho, no entiende cómo en medio de toda esa excitación lo que le sorprende es la habilidad con la que Loki le abre la camisa mientras no deja de recorrerle el pecho con su boca, ¿qué demonios está pasando? no importa, es el cielo.

—No… Jar… Jarvis —balbucea mientras contiene un gemido—, todo, todo ok.

El placer supera al miedo, se relaja y deja que Loki haga lo que quiera hacer, no tiene ninguna palabra de protesta sólo de placer, pero su lengua ha olvidado cómo funcionar.

Loki le suelta las manos, su dos manos le recorren la espalda, Tony sabe que debe hacer algo pero no consigue hacer que su cuerpo reaccione, los espasmos de placer que van y vienen en su interior lo han dejado sin energías.

Tony no puede concebir que esas manos han matado y causado daño durante siglos, que son capaces de matarlo sin problemas puedan hacerle sentir tan bien. Se deja disfrutar por algunos minutos, después se obliga a hacer algo por su parte y consigue que sus manos se muevan a la espalda de Loki, trata de responder a las caricias pero son como pesados jamones, las de Loki son ágiles anguilas. Han llegado a su cadera, la boca de Loki se encuentra en su vientre, abre bastante los ojos al razonar qué está por pasar, han pasado años desde la última vez que fue otro hombre el que entró en él.

Está bien, no hay problema, ha pasado mucho tiempo pero no hay problema, placer, placer, no consigue pensar con claridad, su mente está sacudida, opacada…

De pronto todo para, Loki se aleja y lo deja en el piso jadeando en medio de la confusión.

—¿Qué? —murmura estúpidamente.

—Largo Stark —murmura Loki desde la cama, se ha recostado y le da la espalda.

Tony se queda en el piso tratando de razonar, se incorpora lentamente.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿No era lo que querías? ahora vete —espeta Loki.

No sabe cómo se siente, irritado, emocionado, contento, se siente de todo y poco a la vez. Sale sin hallar ni saber qué decir ni las palabras para hacerlo. Loki le ha dado lo que quería pero ha parado de pronto, como si fuera sólo un juego o si de pronto se hubiera arrepentido. Sale de la celda y va directo a su laboratorio, no va a su habitación porque quiere estar en el lugar que considera más seguro, y ése siempre ha sido su área de trabajo.

Una vez ahí Dummy lo espera con una taza de te, han funcionando las mejoras que ha hecho al pequeño robot. Tony se deja caer sobre la silla donde duerme en ocasiones, se abrocha la camisa, aún está sacudido y confundido, se debate entre pensar que Loki se asustó de llegar más lejos o que se ha burlado de él.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, ha terminado su té, Dummy le masajea la espalda y él aún ronda sus pensamientos sin obtener claridad.

— _Un mensaje de Loki, señor Stark_ —dice Jarvis—, _¿desea que lo comunique?_

—Sí —replica distraído.

—Cuida mejor tu firewall, Stark, la Pequeña araña anda husmeando donde no debe, supuse que querrías que nadie supiera nada —escucha la voz de Loki.

—¿Qué?

—Revisa tus registros de seguridad —dice Loki y finaliza la comunicación.

Tony se siente más confundido, hace lo que le ha sido dicho por pura inercia, y descubre un intento de acceso de Natasha a los registros de video. Genial, por eso se detuvo Loki, pero eso no responde a la pregunta de si lo hizo porque quería o porque se burlaba de él.

—Tengo que dormir, Dummy apaga todas las luces, Jarvis no me despiertes a menos que sea importante.

Al día siguiente el encuentro no es para nada incómodo, los demás se tragan la mentira que siguen trabajando en el modelo, que ahora requieren atención a los detalles, Thor ha ido con Jane, Bruce sigue con su decisión de mantenerse lejos de Loki, Steve hace sus visitas programadas para dejar la comida, Natasha finge no estar molesta por haber sido descubierta, y Clint anda bastante irritado por que nadie parece interesado en entregar a Loki a SHIELD. Tony será feliz si las cosas siguen así.

Mientras fingen que trabajan, siguen su plática de los padres, ahora hablan un poco de madres, los dos coinciden que es lo que hizo llevadera su vida en la adolescencia, claro que mientras la de Tony duró unos seis años, la de Loki lo hizo unos 300, seguro fue complicado.

Ninguno hace mención de lo ocurrido el día anterior, aunque Tony está ansioso por saber, si debe dar de nuevo el primer paso o si espera que Loki sea ahora el que comience, detesta no saber y más aún cuando el asgardiano se comporta con toda la naturalidad de siempre.

Sorprendentemente, el encuentro termina del mismo modo que el del día anterior, con la diferencia que esta vez es Loki quien toma la iniciativa, aunque acaba de un modo similar, en pleno pináculo el hechicero decide terminar todo sin decir más, Tony se siente igual de confundido y no consigue reclamarle.

Caen en una agradable (por demás agradable para el inventor) rutina los siguientes días, antes de que Tony se de cuenta, son ya dos semanas desde que atraparon a Loki. Ha entregado una versión inacabada del modelo a SHIELD para que comiencen a desarrollar una estrategia, el modelo completamente acabado lo tiene bien guardado. Hay sólo un par de llamados a la acción, uno es un encuentro simple con un terrorista mal preparado, el otro es un viejo conocido de Tony, Justin Hammer, quien sin duda ha obtenido asesoría externa pues sus patéticos intentos de duplicar la tecnología de Iron Man han dado frutos más o menos exitosos. No hay nada peculiar en la misión, hasta que Loki se cuela en su canal de comunicación y le dice exactamente cómo inutilizar los droides que están combatiendo. Tony les dice a los demás, y la batalla acaba casi de inmediato, no les explica cómo lo supo, deja que crean que su gran genialidad le permitió deducir el fallo en los mecanismos.

De regreso a la torre, y después de un baño y un poco de comida va directo a la celda de Loki, le cuestiona de dónde sacó la información y el asgardiano tranquilamente le explica que los héroes no son los únicos que tienen comunicación entre sí, y que él estuvo cuando Doom se reunió con Hammer.

—No es el tipo más brillante, pero sabe seguir instrucciones, aunque Víctor supo desde el principio que no seguiría todas.

—Tienes un gran acercamiento con Doom, ¿no te parece?

Loki sonríe y baja la tablet.

—¿Qué?, ¿celoso?

—Sí —es la respuesta de Tony y al escucharse se queda estupefacto.

Contempla al asgardiano quien le devuelve la mirada pero no parece del todo sorprendido.

—No deberías, por su culpa quizá no volvamos a tener la misma relación que teníamos.

Tony no quiere profundizar en el tema, de hecho está desesperado por hablar de otra cosa.

—Los demás van a celebrar la victoria, regresaré después con un poco de comida, mereces tu crédito, habríamos tardado más de no ser por ti.

—No te molestes, sólo no le digas a nadie.

—¿Por qué Su Majestad?, ¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, si te decidieras, serías una pieza valiosa para el equipo.

Loki suelta una risa, Tony sabe que la idea es risible pero no es del todo descabellada, la cantidad de información que Loki puede poseer sin duda es enorme y valiosa, además poseer a su lado a un usuario de magia definitivamente debe ser algo útil.

—Olvídalo, Stark, jamás seré un Vengador.

—¿Qué tal un consultor externo? —insiste Tony— es lo que soy para SHIELD, no me pueden dar órdenes, hago lo que quiero y no tengo represalias. Además tendrías una excusa para conseguir una tregua con SHIELD, si Asgard aún te busca, ellos pueden recibirte como asilado, bajo esa figura jurídica nadie podría perseguirte.

Tony sólo está diciendo tonterías, no está seguro si el estatus de refugiado pueda funcionar para un alienígena criminal, pero le agrada mucho la idea de que Loki se una (del modo que sea) al equipo.

Loki no le dice nada, por su gesto es claro que no está interesado, pero su mirada pareciera decir lo contrario, como sea, ninguno insiste. Lleva comida y bebida, hablan tranquilamente, la despedida es tan efusiva como lo ha sido los últimos días.

Tony toma de nuevo la iniciativa, el juego de bocas y manos es más discreto pero no por eso menos excitante, se percata que Loki de nuevo es el dominante, no sabe si le gusta o no, por el momento sólo puede pensar que adora todo eso. Podría hacer eso por mucho tiempo, aunque sabe que las posibilidades de que dure son pequeñas, necesita pensar en cómo, es un genio, ya pensará en algo.

Tony se va a celebrar con los demás con una enorme sonrisa que todos adjudican a la victoria, él no se molesta en aclararles.

Todos están alegres, incluso Natasha, todos le celebran el haber descubierto cómo derrotarlos. Tony se pregunta si es un buen mmento para decirles en verdad de dónde sacó la información, decide no hacerlo, sabe que no lo tomarán bien. Y de momento todo es perfecto en su vida.

Al cabo de unas horas, disfruta con Thor una buena botella de escocés.

—Dime Anthony, ¿mi hermano se ha rendido?

—¿Cómo?

—Esperaba que para este momento Loki hubiera tratado de escapar varias veces, pero no lo ha intentado ni una vez, ¿se rindió?

—No lo sé, no lo creo —reconoce Tony, comenzando a preguntarse por qué (en efecto) Loki no parece ansioso por tratar de escapar—, tú lo conoces mejor que yo, ¿por qué crees?

—Él ya no es el hermano con el que crecí, y no puedo decir que sé lo que piensa, lo único que se me ocurre es que halló algo que es de su agrado, y quiere disfrutarlo.

Tony siente esa frase como un cumplido, sonríe bobamente.

—Tal vez sólo es cuestión de tiempo, la clase de gente como él no se está quieta, ya verás.

Sabe que es verdad, Loki es como Clint (aunque el arquero lo matará si lo oye decir eso), no pueden quedarse demasiado tiempo en un sitio, necesitan aire y espacios abiertos, moverse constantemente. No le agrada el pensamiento.

—No sé si quiera que eso ocurra, me tranquiliza saber dónde se encuentra, si consigue escapar estoy seguro que hará todo lo posible proque no lo vuelva a ver.

—Te acompaño en el sentimiento, Grandote.

—¿No te molesta trabajar con él? —pregunta el rubio de pronto— debe ser cansado escucharlo quejarse y maldecir constantemente, nunca fue alguien que quisiera compañía, y puedo estar seguro que ahora es peor. Nos odia a todos, tal vez con la excepción de mi madre, pero detesta todo lo de este mundo y Asgard, no sé que vaya a pasar con él.

Tony se pregunta si están hablando del mismo Loki, porque hasta donde recuerda, el hechicero (que sí bastante amargado y sarcástico) es capaz de entablar una conversación civilizada y reírse durante la charla. Aún así, es como si el Loki que Thor recuerda y en el que él piensa son el mismo, se pregunta cómo es que, si todo lo que le ha dicho es verdad, Loki puede hablar con tanta facilidad de la relación con Odin, a él le tomó muchos años hablar de Howard sin enfurecerse.

—Oye Grandote, de todas las cosas que Loki odia, que parece que es todo el mundo, ¿cuál crees que detesta más?

Thor lo contempla largamente, inseguro si debe responder o no, Tony siente más curiosidad de saber.

—No le dirás a nadie de esto.

Tony asiente,

—Él mismo.

Tony lo contempla sin entender.

—No es capaz de aceptar lo que en verdad es, no puede conciliar su verdadera naturaleza con la que siempre creyó que poseía.

—¿Cómo?

—Que no es Æsir sino jotun. Crecimos odiando a los jotnar, y creyendo que debíamos acabar con ellos, sólo los consideramos bestias que debían eliminarse. Descubrió por accidente no sólo que no era Æsir sino que era uno de ellos.

Tony no hace más preguntas, permanece al lado del príncipe pensando en lo que acaba de oír mientras piensa también en lo que dijo a Loki, sobre la posibilidad (o imposibilidad) de convertirlo en un Vengador, y con ello anclarlo a su vida.

Está consciente que es una apuesta, está plenamente seguro que tiene todas las de ganar, sin embargo, como toda apuesta, a veces se gana y otras se pierde, y ese inestable material radioactivo repleto de armas biológicas listo para estallar, está a punto de hacerlo.


End file.
